Always and Forever
by GoldenSun13
Summary: All she left was a letter and a very confused Dr. Natsuki Kruger. AU, No carnival.
1. The Letter

Isn't it strange, this thing called love? How we spend all our days in the search of it only to throw it away once we have it in our grasp. Such a powerful emotion it is, that skips beats of hearts and arranges the very structure of our bones; that causes a stirring in the very bottom of our souls and makes us feel…alive!

And yet, how do you know it is love when one has never felt it before? How do we know our hearts desire if we never sit down and listen to it for a moment amongst the hustle and bustle of our lives? How do we know that the fluttering of our hearts was due to the real thing, or due to our imaginations running riot in our heads?

Just the other day you looked me in the eye and I felt such a rush of emotion; you said my name and I could feel the blood rising to my cheeks; your hand brushed mine as we were walking and my fingers urged to grab it and intertwine themselves in your own. Then I took a step back.

I took a step back and pondered on my new feelings and dreams. Ponder on this new emotion. And what strong emotion it is to make me want to do anything for you, that makes me say the silliest of things just to hear your laugh, see your most loveliest of smiles. See the look of joy in your eyes and behind that joy the love you have for me.  
But alas, it's not the same love which I feel for you; never will it be. Never will your heart skip a beat at the mention of my name. Never will you feel this change in energy I feel whenever you walk into the room.  
Strangely though, I never wish for you to feel these feelings towards me. The thought of you loving me in the same way repulses me to my very core. Why should someone as amazing, as breath taking as you settle for someone, someone as selfish, inconsiderate and utterly monstrous as me? You deserve someone who will give you everything you desire, everything I can't give.

All I can do is love you. I would give you everything I could, make you as happy as I possibly can but that is the extent of my powers. I would never be able to truly love you the way I want to; the way I long to. That is why I write this poem to you. To let you know what I've been dying to tell you but to also say that I know in my heart that it will never work.

A few weeks ago, I was going to take my leave from our friendship for a while as to clear my head. Yes, I thought it best to steer clear of my recent obsession, my reason for life and stop what I had been doing to myself; neglecting my conscience awareness for my hearts desires. Also, it would be easier to find out by myself if these desires where true and not just a figment of my romantic imagination.  
But the more I prepared myself, the more I began to realize; I could ignore you, pretend you meant nothing more to me than a good conversation or two, pretend what you said to anyone around you was of no interest to me. I could but all it would be was pretence; an outward showing of untrue feelings, and not reality.

In reality I would still be clinging onto _every_ word you said, listening to every breath you took, _praying _for your beautiful eyes to look into mine and see the bottom most depths of my soul. It would never work. I will just have to find a new way.

So this is it, my time to let go. To quit wondering about what could/might/should have been and just say sorry; sorry for loving you.

_Je t'aime mon amie_.  
I will always and forever be yours.

* * *

Natsuki handed the evidence bag containing the letter back to the inspector. "You're quite sure that this is all she left? No... clothes or... personal items? Not a clue as to where she could have gone?"

Captain Hallard gave Natsuki a sympathetic look before replying, "Nothing. The whole apartment was empty, except for the furniture which belonged to the owner she was renting the place from and each piece was immaculate. Forensics had a hard time finding trace and fingerprint evidence." Chie leaned forward on her chair, placing her elbows on the desk and clasping her hands together. The questions she was about to ask were of a sensitive nature. "Dr. Kruger, do you know who Shizuru is talking to in this letter?"

"I..." Sighing, Natsuki decided that feigning ignorance would probably not help the police find her friend, "It's me. In the letter, she's talking to me."

"So, may I be deductive and guess that her thinking she was, what was it... '...utterly monstrous' is due to her sexual preference?"

"Yeah. Coming from Kyoto, her parents were very strict and...traditional. Her grandparents were even more so. Add in the fact that Japan is not exactly the best place for a gay person to live..." a look passed over Natsuki's face, making her pause.

_Now I know why I've got the case. _"Yes. As progressive as our country is in technology, some of us are taking time coming to terms with "Western tolerance" as Chief Superintendent Armitage would say. For how long did you know that Miss Fujino was gay?"

"She came out to me a few months after we first met, which was about five years ago. We bumped into each other on the campus of Kyoto U and became fast friends."

**Flashback:**

Natsuki was already running late for her morning lecture. The fact the she remembered money for her morning coffee but not a pen to take notes with was not lost on her but there was nothing she could do now except run like hell and hope that Mai happened to have a spare on her. Half way to her destination, her phone started to ring. Not stopping her pace, she began to rummage through her bag, paying no mind to where she was walking.

Shizuru was walking round the campus early that morning with no real destination in mind. Her roommate had decided to come back from partying not three hours ago in a loud, drunken state, but even before that, Shizuru could not sleep. Something other than her BA in law was bothering her. Actually it had been bothering her since she was 13 and now that she was in University, the place where you could re-invent yourself, start anew; her soul wanted to create some peace in the chaos that was her mind. With this big, life changing decision going through her mind and the drowsiness only insomnia can bring (or leave) Shizuru did not notice the blur that was Natsuki until she felt her gravity shift and a sudden pain in her bottomus maximus. Already feeling cranky from her emotional rollercoaster and lack of sleep, she was about ready to bite whom evers head off until her eyes came into contact with the most vivid colour green she had ever seen.

"Oh, jeez! Sorry about that." Natsuki offered the stranger her hand and hoped that this wouldn't take too long. "I'm late for a lecture you see and..." Her phone went off again. As soon as she was sure the other girl was right side up, with a growl she found her damned mobile and answered it, "What! Oh hey Mai... Uh huh... So the prick didn't show... Yes I know I shouldn't call my Chem professor a prick but to be quite honest, this is the third time he hasn't shown for a morning lecture. I could be asleep right now! Yes... Yes, ok. I'll see you at 12. Bye"

All through the phone call, all Shizuru could do was stare at the girl before her. _Well, I asked for a sign if I was gay... Looks like I've found it. Oh God! I'm gay!_ A look of shock passed through her burgundy eyes. Thankfully the girl whose legs she had been admiring didn't notice the change of emotion as it passed as quickly as it arrived. A mask on indifference quickly slammed down, like the iron gate to a castle. After the call, Miss Green Eyes focussed her attention back on Shizuru.

"As I was saying, I was late for a lecture. Are you alright?" Natsuki asked, concerned by the lack of response.

Noticing this was where human politeness dictates she reply, Shizuru tried to come up with a reply, "I...erm, yeah. I'm fine" Finally noticing the coffee stain on Natsuki's shirt, "but I don't think you are. Let me buy you a coffee."

"Huh?" Her sudden impact with someone and the annoyance only a cancelled early morning lecture can bring, totally made Natsuki forget about her lack of Mocha and not notice the wetness of her chest area.

"Your coffee. When we bumped, it spilled over you... Can I buy you a new one seeing as it's partly my fault_?" It's a polite thing to do, I am not asking her out!_

"Oh! Yeah, I guess. Seeing as I don't have a lecture now I guess I have time to grab a coffee. But only if I can get you one too... To apologise for bumping into you_." Why am I being kind to a stranger?_

"okay... On one condition"

"What's that_?" Why isn't this pissing me off?_

"I'll tell you my name, if you tell me yours..."

"Kruger. Natsuki Kruger. 2nd year Forensic Scientist."

"Shizuru Fujino. 3rd year Law."

**End of Flashback.**

"Did you by any chance ever become something more?"

"No!" Turning red from the suddenness of the answer, Natsuki quickly tried to cover her outburst, "No. She confessed her feelings for me by accident... a drunken accident. The morning after, we both decided to ignore what happened" Realising what her words could be misconstrued as, "Nothing much happened that night, just a confession and a kiss. That was nearly three years ago."

**Flashback:**

It was August 15th. To celebrate Natsuki's 21st birthday, Mai decided to organise a club party which led to many a shot being knocked back and a beer chugged. Needless to say, as Natsuki and Shizuru staggered back to their flat, they were both smashed. Struggling to fit her key into the lock, Natsuki finally opened the door and dragged her friends dead weight onto the sofa before closing and locking the door. Shizuru gave a drunken giggle, "Natsuuuukki!" She slurred, "Have I ever told you how pretty you are?"

Sitting beside her on the coach, Natsuki replied, "Once or twice..."

"No! I mean really pretty, like gorgeous pretty..."

"Hehe no, but I'm not gorgeous"

"Yesh you are! All you have to do is smile at me and I get wet..."

Shizuru may have been too drunk to notice what she just said but Natsuki heard it loud and clear

"... I mean that specific lopsided smile with the twinkly emeralds. That makes me want to rip my clothes of you and just eat -"

"Ya know what!" Natsuki suddenly interrupted, knowing her friends preference for women and how that sentence would end. "I'm going to drink some water. What's the rhyme again? Drink some water, no hangover in the morning? Something along those lines." She hurriedly escaped to the kitchen. She wasn't a fool. She had seen how Shizuru would look at her sometimes. Now was not the right time though. Unfortunately, Shizuru's alcohol ridden brain was not on the same wavelength.

"But Natsuuuki! You didn't left me explain how I want to ravish you!"

"Why don't you save it for the morning Shiz?" Turning around to face her friend, she found her closer than she expected. A little too close, and coming even closer. So close she could make out the brown flecks in Shizuru's clear, red eyes; the drunken flushness of Shizuru's clear skin; smell the alcohol on her breath. Before she could register what was happening, Shizuru's eyes closed and she felt her friends full lips upon her own. Her own slowed brain only registered the kiss and not who is was from, so Natsuki's immediate response was to close her eyes, and begin to move her lips slowly against Shizuru's... _Wait! These are Shizuru's lips! _The sudden realisation sent her jumping back from Shizuru and into the kitchen counter, but it wasn't the back pain that sobered her, it was the pain in her friends eyes as Shizuru accepted the negative response as a firm "No".

In the morning, Shizuru acted like nothing had happened.

Natsuki felt like a coward for letting her friend down.

Both of them knew that the damage had been done.

**End of flashback.**

"Did she ever have trouble from her colleges or friends because of her sexuality?" _Maybe she felt claustrophobic in Japan? Stuck in a job with homophobic peers and always in contact with her unrequited love, maybe she just wanted out and in the happy scenario, moved country. In which case, my life's going to get a tad complicated. I should probably phone the wife. Aoi. I'm sorry Baby, looks like another intense case._

"No. She didn't really disclose her sexuality to anyone but our closest friends."

_Hmm... ok, so that means she must have moved simply because of her unrequited love for her best friend. This means she may still be in the country. _"How about from another angle? Did she ever go out with anyone or give anyone a reason to hate her?"

"She used to go out with a Tomoe Marguerite. But then Tomoe became a bit possessive and Shiz broke it off. Are you suggesting someone made her write this or forced her to leave?" Different scenarios were racing through the forensic scientists mind.

"I am merely trying to rule out kidnap or – "

"Suicide... You think this might be a suicide note don't you?"

_Well that makes how I'm going to broach the subject a little easier. _"I'm sorry to say this Dr. Krueger, but yes, I have my suspicions. After a while in this job, you begin to see similar patterns in different cases and I've had quite a few cases on suicides involving gay, bisexual, transgender and cross dressing individuals. In fact, now I'm the one who these cases get sent to. The thing about this case though is the fact that even though the victim is saying goodbye to you, she hasn't mentioned anyone else. Also, the fact that her flat here in Osaka is as clean as a hospital ward is very suspect."

"I know I'm part of the Tokyo branch and that I'm personally involved, but is there any way I can help in this case?"

Chie sighed, "I know how you feel Doctor. If something were to happen to one of my friends, I would try and do anything to help uncover what happened, but your emotions make you too biased." She looked up at the woman on the other side of her desk, _on the other hand, Dr. Natsuki Kruger has been known to see things others would not. _"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for giving my story a go and I hope it continues to keep you interested. :) Now, make like a reader and review... Please ;)


	2. New Evidence

A/N: Just a quick disclaimer for the whole story which I kind of forgot to write in my excitement, in chapter 1; I do not own Mai Hime, Mai Otome or any of the characters, they belong to Sunrise. If they did belong to me, I'd be married to Shizuru ;)

Please excuse any bad grammar or spelling. Feel free to correct them in a review.

Also, as I was writing this, I realised that I don't really know the Japanese way of speech (i.e. -chan, -san after a name and certain Japanese phrases), which to be honest would not come out exactly right in English, so I have left them out for the sake of me not feeling like I'm making a fool of myself. I will however add certain things here and there, like Shizuru's "Ara ara." and Natsuki's endearing "Baka" (well they are endearing to me!)

Please enjoy :)

* * *

It was nearing midnight when Natsuki finally arrived back in her Tokyo apartment after her brief meeting with Captain Hallard. Trudging through the front door, she placed her mail next to her key bowl on the table near the entrance and pressed a button on her answer machine. "_You have no new messages...message 1, Saturday, March 19__th__ 10:45 pm...beep" _Natsuki quickly deleted yesterdays message, knowing that it was from Hallard, asking if they could meet. Shrugging off her leather jacket and kicking her boots into their usual corner, she picked up her mail and made her way to the kitchen to grab a beer. _I should probably go to sleep. But knowing my luck, I won't get any for another 2 hours. _

Popping the cap of a Sapporo Black Label, Natsuki walked to the sofa and sat down with a sigh that said 'Finally, I can semi-rest'. After a couple of sips, she placed the beer onto the coffee table and began to shuffle through her letters. _Bill, Postcard from Mai... Looks like she's having fun with her brother and sister. (I wonder if Mikoto still acts like a 6 year old?), probably the monthly letter from the bank, another bill... What's this? _The last letter was a brown envelope with no return address. She could feel that what was inside must be a letter of some sort. _It's probably something from Shizuru's sister, Ahn... but she usually writes her address on the back. The post office stamp isn't from Kyoto ether, it's from Osaka. I may just be suspicious because of Shizuru's sudden departure but this doesn't sit right with me. _Placing the letter carefully on the coffee table, away from the beer bottle or other letters, she rose from her place and made her way into the bedroom to retrieve the emergency evidence kit she kept at her flat. She kept one handy in case she was called to the field from home and was needed immediately. Making her way back to the table, she took out a pair of gloves and her fingerprint lifting equipment and began to dust the envelope. Half a dozen clear prints could be seen on the front. Taking a picture of the now dusted front she summarised that, _some of the prints would be mine from picking up the letter and bringing it up with me; the others, including partials would be from handlers at the post office, the postman, and perhaps, If I'm lucky, the person who sent the letter. _Using special tape, she carefully lifted each print and placed them in an evidence bag labelled "Envelope: Front". Turning the envelope over, she repeated the procedure before putting her equipment to the side and carefully opening the envelope. Inside was a folded letter, the paper the same colour as Shizuru's letter she read that morning. The three lines of writing were in _Shizuru's handwriting! _Taking a calming breath and willing herself to stay objective, she began to read the lines placed at the centre of the page:

My love is so strong

I crave your acceptance

But none will arrive

It was a Haiku and surrounding it was a beautiful drawing of a rose with thorns. _Mai once said that love was beautiful, like a rose. Shizuru replied that all roses have their thorns._ Placing the letter carefully on the table, she took another calming breath before dusting and photographing the letter. As she was doing this, she realised that the left side of the paper was slightly fluffy compared to the straight cut of the other side, _Like it has been ripped out of a book or journal._ She also noted that the top of the page looked like it had been cut, as the angle of the edge was slightly crooked. Fetching a clean piece of A4, she gently placed the bottom corners of the letter over the bottom corners of the A4 sheet. The top half of the letter was roughly 1 cm at one end less than the A4 sheet. _Ether the journal was less than A4, or it was tampered with to remove vital evidence...damn! I will have to compare this with the letter Captain Hallard has._

Cleaning the area up and making sure the new pieces of evidence were safe, Natsuki flipped open her mobile and searched for Chie Hallard's number. _Sorry captain, but this can't wait._ After a few rings, a groggy Chie answered her phone, "This better be good."

"Hello Captain Hallard? It's Dr. Kruger..."

"Ah Doctor. To what do I owe this early morning pleasure? Something hasn't happened to you?" Alarm waking the Captain up slightly. Noticing her wife's stirring form, she quietly slipped out of bed and into her den.

"No, nothing physical anyway. I received an interesting letter in the post linked to the case."

"At what time does the post usually arrive?" Pen and pencil at the ready...

"I'd say around 9 every morning. I didn't pick it up until about an hour ago. The post mark is from Osaka. I've lifted a couple of prints... perhaps we should talk about this in person."

"Yes...yes, that would be best. When can we next meet?"

"How about tomorrow," Looking at her watch, "I mean today. If I leave now – "

"No! You need your rest Dr. Kruger. Various tasks are still being processed in relation to the case. We can wait for your new evidence. Nothing will happen between now and tomorrow afternoon which is when you will arrive after a good night's rest." _Hopefully_

Natsuki sighed. Hallard had a point; no good would come from her being overly exhausted. "Ok. I'll try and be there by 3:45 give or take 15 minutes."

"Good. I'll try and book you a room in the nearest hotel. Until then Doctor."

"Thanks and bye."

Natsuki closed her phone with a snap and tossed it onto the sofa beside her. _Shower first, then an attempt at sleep._

* * *

As Natsuki stared up at her bedroom ceiling, she couldn't help but think about the day Shizuru confessed that she was gay.

**Flashback:**

"So, what was your life in high school like?" Natsuki asked. She wasn't used to having conversations with people other than Mai, her brother Takumi and their adopted sister, Mikoto. Even though she had known Shizuru now for a handful of months, and despite Shizuru's constant reassertions that she did not find Natsuki's shaky intrapersonal skills a problem, she went to Mai for tips on conversations between two undergrad students.

"_Just ask her about relationships or high school life. Everyone likes to reminisce." Suggested Mai. _

"_I don't." Huffed Natsuki_

_Mai gave her a sympathetic glance, "You have to admit, it's nice to get things of your chest though."_

"Not bad." Replied Shizuru. She was laying on her side on Natsuki's sofa as the younger girl was playing on her Playstation in front of her. A small smile was playing on her lips at Natsuki's attempt at small talk, which was quite admirable seeing as usually her blue haired friends concentration would be fully on the game and not the brunette behind her. "Actually, I quite enjoyed it. I was student council president for the last two years which, in my school, meant almost complete control over school affairs."

"Really? I've never heard of a place where adults give minors authority over such large things as 'school affairs'. Where did you go?" Her interest was a tad piqued, which, unfortunately for the Prince with empty sand tanks, meant game over.

"Fuka Academy for the Gifted. Of course, by gifted they mean, 'Children with rich parents who don't want to look after their kids'." Somehow, Shizuru managed to say that without sounding bitter.

"I'm guessing it was also a boarding school then." Natsuki felt Shizuru nod her head behind her, "I guess with you being there 24/7, it made it easier for you to handle school affairs."

"Yes. Add the fact that I have connections through my parents. What about Natsuki?"

"hmm? Oh, school?" Natsuki placed her controller on the floor and turned to give Shizuru her full attention. The Prince didn't need to die that many times, it would be best to tackle that level another time. "I hated it."

"Ara, ara! Natsuki not liking school? Who are you and what have you done with my Natsuki?" Shizuru exclaimed dramatically.

"Knock it off." Natsuki said with a half smile. "Goof. I didn't hate school as such, it was the people I hated. The subjects I found fascinating , the teachers where alright. I got to know the librarian really well, Midori Sugiura. I still keep in contact with her actually. I'd spend all my breaks in the library to stay away from the other kids because their immature goings on would annoy the crap out of me."

"I can just imagine Natsuki now; walking through the halls of..."

"Saint Gregory's Catholic School for Girls and Boys."

"Ooo! Roaming the halls of St. Gregory's in a skimpy little Catholic girl uniform. All the boys and girls staring at her – "

"Who said anything about my uniform being skimpy?" A blush rose to her cheeks. _It was, but that's beside the point!_

"She must have gotten quite a lot of attention. But of course a relationship with an immature high school student would be a waste of time, so she'd freeze the stares of on lookers with her icy glare!"

"I do not have an icy glare!"

"Did the room just get colder?"

"Baka!" Even through her scowl, her lips quirked upwards. "Speaking of relationships with high school students, did you ever have a boyfriend Shizuru?"

Shizuru was quite for a few seconds. Natsuki could see her eyes almost turn brown; they usually did that when she was thinking of how to word her next sentence. The rest of her face remained impassive though. "I never had a boyfriend... in fact I wasn't, well, I'm not, interested in boys."

"Fair enough." Natsuki wondered why it took her a while to get that out. "To get into a Law degree is no walk in the park and you... you... are not interested in boys... as in," _She's interested in girls?_

"Yes Natsuki." She must have seen the realisation on Natsuki's face. "I'm gay." Her voice was small, and her body had curled up, as if the physical barrier of legs and arms would protect her heart from what could be an oncoming verbal hurt.

"You're gay. So you like girls in a... Lesbian, gay type way?"

"Yes. You're freaked aren't you?"

"Huh? What? No!" Realising her reaction was a bit too quick, "No Shizuru," She reached for one of her friends hands and gave it a squeeze. "I'm not freaked. A little shocked maybe. I wasn't expecting someone like you, who has so many admirers of the male variety, to be gay." Natsuki made sure her friend knew she was ok with it by looking her in the eye and finishing with, "You being gay doesn't change the fact that you're a kind, smart... sometimes annoying person, who seems to tolerate my quirkyness. You got that?" Shizuru nodded. "Good! Now who wants popcorn?"

End of Flashback.

_I accepted her right away and she knew that, so why is she still waiting for my acceptance in the haiku? Unless I'm not the one she wrote it to. Maybe the first line is about me, but the second line must be pointed at her parents. I need to go to Kyoto and talk to the Fujino. _With that thought in mind, Natsuki began to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Franky says relax... He also says review... I'm adding a please :)


	3. Debriefing in Osaka

A/N: First of all, I would like to apologise for the long wait. Last week I had quite a few assignments and exams, same with next week, so I tried to fit something in now. The fact that this chapter was being a bit of a pickle didn't help much ether. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

When Natsuki arrived at Osaka Police Department, she was greeted by Professor Yohko Helene, Osaka's top pathologist who ushered her quickly to the lab. Whilst there, the Professor sent each piece of evidence to specialists in finger prints and trace analysis and handed Natsuki the first letter. "As you can see," Said Natsuki, super imposing the second poem onto the first, "The Haiku's paper is shorter than the first poem, but the colouration of the paper... the thickness and the texture all point to the fact that both pieces were ripped from the same journal."

"Yes, I noticed the pattern of ripping on the side of the first. I see they both have that marking." Concurred Yohko, "Why do you think the second has been shortened though? Maybe Ms. Fujino had something she wanted to keep hidden from you?"

"My feeling is that – "

"Sorry to interrupt Dr. Kruger, but Captain Hallard is here to take you to the debriefing." Said one of the lab assistants.

Giving a sigh, Natsuki said to Yohko, "I'll explain everything later. For now I think it best that the police know my musings whilst the evidence is still being analysed. Whatever I might say now, may cause you to miss a vital piece of evidence." With that she turned on her heel and left Yohko's office.

_She obviously thinks that Ms. Fujino did not simply run away. Dr. Kruger is right though, I must remain objective until the evidence is in. _Thought Professor Helene as she placed the first letter back into the evidence locker and left her office with the second letter, passing it on to the necessary analyst.

_March 21__st__ 4:00pm; Osaka Police Department; Debriefing Room Three_

Around the room there was a mumble of different conversations being held. The officers present knew that the case they had been assigned was an important one, but did not understand why. From the looks of the evidence that had come in so far, it was a simple case of "missing persons" where the person obviously did not want to be found. When Captain Hallard entered the room, followed closely by a disgruntled Dr. Kruger, everyone stopped their chatter. _If a famous Doctor is brought in from out of town, something must be up._ Officer Takeda thought.

"Alright everyone. Thank you for joining Dr. Kruger and I this evening." Started Chie, placing a manila folder on her place at the fair end of the table, pulling her chair out but remained standing in order to see all the gathered properly. "I understand that you are eager to finish your paper work and leave for the night. The case we currently have went from a report of missing persons, to what we now think could be a case of kidnap." Looks were being given across the room as understanding filtered through. "The new evidence Dr. Kruger received is currently being processed so we won't know whether or not our assumption is correct until tomorrow morning. In my opinion though, the faster we act, if this case does end up being one of kidnap, then the quicker it will get solved, and everyone involved can sleep soundly."

"If I may ask Ma'am," Said Officer Tate, "What is this new evidence?"

At that, Natsuki stood up and addressed Tate, "A second poem written by Ms. Fujino was sent to me via the post. The first poem, the one left at her vacated apartment, was definitely about me. The second one though was not. I have a feeling that her kidnapper did not know this but sent it to me to make it look like Shi... Ms. Fujino was running away because of her feelings."

"The Doctor and I will be visiting the Lab tomorrow to assess the evidence and make sure it matches our assumptions." Added Chie.

"Who are the main suspects?" Asked Officer Takeda

"I need you and Tate to interview Ms. Fujino's neighbours who weren't home when the Forensic team investigated the apartment block. The list was quite long so I'll need a few other volunteers. I also currently have Shiho trying to contact the senior Fujino's and the sister. When we finally get in contact with them, Dr. Krueger and myself will give them a visit up in Kyoto; I have a feeling they won't be coming down here any time soon." Replied Chie, going through the folder.

"Wasn't there also an ex-lover?" Asked another officer.

"Yes." Replied Natsuki, a little gruffly, "I had her checked out on the way here and my associates tell me she's been overseas on a business trip for the past month now."

"A solid alibi, if I don't say so myself" Chie summarised. "Which means even if we wanted to question Ms. Marguerite, we won't be able to." Chie sighed and closed the folder, looking around the room. "Are there any more questions?" Seeing and hearing a mumbling of no, "So, in conclusion of this debriefing: early tomorrow, the Doctor and I will go over the analysis of the evidence; Officers Tate and Takeda, along with four other officers of their choice, will interview the remaining neighbours; if the Fujino's do not contact us, Dr. Kruger and myself will help you with the interviews and then take the first train to Kyoto after the procedure. If they do, then we'll take an earlier train and leave the grunt work to you lot. Everyone understand? Ok then, you're free to leave."

_March 22__nd__ 9:00 am, ASWAD Tech. College, Science Laboratory, Dr. Helene's office_

Natsuki tapped her foot impatiently waiting for Dr. Helene to arrive. Chie sighed at her companions antics from her seat next to her. "Syncopated rhythms aren't going to get Yohko to arrive any faster Doc." She said after Natsuki's tapping turned into more complex rhythms.

"Sorry" Dr. Kruger apologised gruffly, replacing her foot tapping with thumb twiddling. "I wouldn't be fidgeting though if Dr. Helene possessed a watch."

"It's not my lack of watch that's held me up Dr. Kruger," Said a flustered Yohko Helene, rushing into her office and settling behind her desk with a stack of folders, "It's our archaic computer system. About as fast as cutting grass with nail clippers." At this she turned a raised eyebrow at Chie.

"Ahem," Chie cleared her throat nervously, "As I've said before Yohko, I've spoken to Chief Superintendant Armitage and Mayor Chrysant, and they are trying to get in contact with the same people who supply the Jeffersonian Institute in Washington."

"And as I've said before Chie, if Haruka and Yukino don't get in contact with them soon, I'll have a chat with your lovely wife and get her to withhold any physical activities with you."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Can we get to the important matter here?" Cut in Natsuki, who had been quietly observing them through their banter.

Chie cleaned her glasses with a blush as Yohko opened the first folder with a smirk. "Yes, thank you for getting our priorities straight Doctor Kruger." Reading through the folders pages, Yohko continued, "Fingerprints have come back; Dr. Kruger Natsuki, Ms. Fujino Shizuru, a Mr. Moshimoto Kenta who police records show to be a hard working postman with no criminal records, and some unknown prints all from the same person."

"Okay," Hummed Chie, "I'll get my guys to interview Moshimoto, maybe he saw something funny."

"We'll also need to take prints from our suspects." Added Natsuki.

Yohko gave a nod as she moved onto the next folder, "No DNA was found on the lip of the envelope, suggesting it was closed with water..."

"Definitely sounds like someone is covering their steps." Mused Natsuki

"Analysis of the letter shows that it was written by Shizuru; the paper used is exactly the same as the first letter; they were both torn from a journal commonly found in 'Smithy's Stationer's' all across the country," A growl from Natsuki made Yohko skim through the already known information quickly, "The first letter was written in pencil, the second was written in pen and –"

"That's it!" Said Natsuki suddenly, standing up from her seat and pacing the room mumbling.

"What's 'it'?" Asked a confused Chie.

"The reason the second letter was cut and the first was not... Why didn't I see it before!" She exclaimed with a smack to the forehead.

"Do you mind elaborating Dr. Kruger?" Said Yohko.

"Shizuru would usually title or date her work. Seeing as the first letter was in pencil, the person who sent it could simply rub out the title; the other letter however is written in pen, thus forcing the suspect to cut the top of the letter off."

"I think that sounds like a plausible scenario..." Yohko stood from her desk and walked to the evidence locker, pulling out the first letter. "How do you suggest we proceed Dr. Kruger?"

Natsuki clicked her tongue in thought before, "Do you happen to have a scanner which is connected to a computer?" She got a nod from Dr. Helene in the direction of the wireless scanner/printer which sat on a filing cabinet in back left corner of her room. "Could you please switch your computer on?" Natsuki said, taking the letter to the scanner and switching it on. Once both the PC and scanner had booted up, she scanned the letter and sent it to the PC. Returning to Dr. Helene's desk, she opened the document with a enhancing software. "When I was in Vegas, a computer analyst showed me this trick, which holds in the court of law. If I was to change the image into it's negative," She gave a few clicks with the mouse, "remove the background noise, cropped and zoomed into the specific place we want," Another couple of clicks and then...

"'Ode to a...Wolf'?" Speculated Yohko.

"Yes and the date appears to the 25th March 20**" Noted Chie. "Does the title or date mean anything to you?" She asked Natsuki.

_Wolves are my favourite animal, but we already know that the letter is addressed to me. The 26__th__ of March doesn't really hold much meaning to ether of us though. _"Nothing that we don't already know" The blue haired doctor replied.

"Which means the important clue was on the second letter, but unless that somehow gets mailed to you, we're no wiser as to where your friend is." Concluded Chie.

"Damn." Uttered Natsuki.

Feeling at a loss, Yohko went back to the files, trying to see if there was something they may have missed. "Maybe there is a clue in the apartment?"

"I thought the apartment was stripped?" Asked Natsuki.

"Yes. But the first time round, our forensic team was searching for evidence based on a suicide or runaway. Not on kidnap." Yohko stated.

Something akin to anger flashed in emerald eyes as the Doctor from Tokyo stood suddenly and growled, "Don't you teach your people that science should be objective! Never speculate before all the evidence is in!" With a swish of her blue leather duster, Natsuki left the room.

"Ah... sorry Yohko..." Said a shocked Chie, "I better follow Dr. Kruger... erm... yeah." She rushed out in pursuit of the raging Doctor.

Still frozen in her chair, Yohko barely noticed Chie's departure.

"Wow!"


	4. Words with a Neko Lady

A/N: Hope you enjoy this next chapter. :)

* * *

After running out of Dr. Helene's office, Chie followed Natsuki towards where her motorbike was parked. She had just enough time to get into her car as she saw the blue haired Doctor jump onto said bike and drive off in the direction of Shizuru's apartment. Turning on her engine and leaving the car park, Chie pressed a number into speed dial and switched on the hands free. "Hi, Takeda? Yeah, it's me. The Doctor and I are on the way to the crime scene, are you there yet? Ok, good. Don't get in her way; she's in a foul mood. I'll explain later." Hanging up, she contemplated what could be going through the Doctors mind at that moment and prayed to what over God was out there to make sure they both got to their destination in two, whole pieces.

When she finally arrived at Shizuru's apartment block, Chie quickly parked her car next to Natsuki's bike and ran inside. She pressed the button for the lift (_I should walk it but there's no way I'll be alive when I reach the 10__th__ floor) _and when the doors opened, out walked a very shaken officer. "Michiru, are you ok?" She asked.

"Doctor Kruger... Apartment... death threat..." was all Officer Michiru Aoi could get out before she left the building like a zombie.

"That bad huh?" Chie said to herself as she pushed the 10th floor button. "At least I know the Doc's alright."

Once Chie had finally reached apartment 10 B, she saw the crime scene tape had been ripped from the door frame and left, unceremoniously, on the floor. Natsuki must have had her own key seeing as the door was still intact. Inside, she found Dr. Kruger in her white crime scene suit carefully applying tape to a certain part of the carpet. "I saw a hair." Was her curt explanation when she saw Captain Hallard in the doorframe. When the tape was bagged, she moved on, looking around the room. "It's ok for you to come in Captain." Natsuki said, noticing Chie still lingering by the door, "I'm sure you'll only be disturbing what your team has left behind."

With a sigh, Chie stepped into the room. To say Dr. Kruger was pissed, was an understatement. "I'm sorry Doc." She began, following Natsuki into the kitchen, "It's just that my team has seen a lot of the same cases and took it for granted that this was another of those." Natsuki grunted in response, looking from the cupboards to under the sink. "When this is over, I'll tell them all not to assume any more. After all, when you assume, you make an ass out of you and me... heh..." This time there was no response from the brooding a swab out of her kit, Natsuki swabbed the drain of the kitchen sink before placing it in another bag. Satisfied with the kitchen, she walked past Chie back into the dining area of the main room.

Everything looked immaculate; the chairs were straight, the table looked clean except for the light layer of dust gathering on its surface. As she was about to turn and make her way to the bedroom, Natsuki noticed something out of the corner of her eye. On one of the legs of the table, there appeared to be a sticky substance. A further look near said leg showed a disturbance of the carpet, _as if someone spilt something on the table which ran down the leg and onto the carpet. Someone subsequently took the trouble of wiping the table and scrubbing the floor, but forgetting to clean the leg in their hurry._ Taking another two swabs out, she took a sample from the leg and the carpet, praying that it might be something case breaking.

After a thorough look round Shizuru's bedroom, (or what was left of it), Natsuki finally turned to Chie and said, "I think it's time for us to interview her neighbours."

"Okay, I'll just see who is left." A quick check with Tate showed that: "Apartment number 10 E is left. A Ms. Chen."

"That is the one across the hall isn't it?" Natsuki followed Chie out of the apartment and locked the door.

"Yes. Hopefully she saw or heard something." Chie knocked on the door of 10 E. The shuffling of slippered feet and mumbling could be heard from the other side of the door. A few seconds passed as Ms. Chen looked through her spyglass before the door opened.

"Hello, how my I help?" Ms. Chen was a lady in her mid-eighties. Her wrinkled face, tied grey hair and reek of overcooked cabbage being the main indicators of her age.

"Hi. My name is Captain Hallard of Osaka Police and this is Dr. Kruger of Tokyo Police." Began Chie.

"Is this about my pets? I told Mr. Souma that Mrs. Souma says it's –"

"No! This is about your neighbour, Shizuru Fujino." Natsuki cut in. Ms. Chen looked sternly at Natsuki before turning to an apologetic Chie.

"Shizuru? I haven't seen Shizuru for a couple of days now. Not since Saturday I guess. I thought she might have gone to Kyoto."

Chie's frown deepened at the last sentence. "What made you think that, Ms. Chen?"

"Oh! Her sister came round... Ahn, something... Lee?"

"Lu?" Natsuki asked.

"That's it! Pretty thing, and very kind too." Ms. Chen looked poignantly at Natsuki.

"How did you come to know her name? Did Shizuru ever mention her to you?" Asked Chie, trying to divert Ms. Chen's obvious dislike towards Natsuki.

"Shizuru did mention her once or twice. But I have met Ahn in person."

"When?" Natsuki was shocked. Rarely did any of the Fujino come down to visit Shizuru.

"Let me see, Thursday or Friday? It must have been Thursday because Mr. Pickles needed a bath."

"Mr. Pickles?"

"Oh, just my tom cat Deary. Not sure he's involved in the case, are you Mr. Pickles?" Ms. Chen cooed at the cat near her feet.

At Natsuki's growl (whether due to the cat or the lack of information was beyond Chie), Captain Hallard asked, "Did Ahn say anything to you at all?"

"Goodness yes. She saw me coming out to sweep my front area and explained who she was and what she needed."

"She needed something?" enquired Natsuki

"Yes. She said that she wanted to surprise Shizuru with something, and would it be ok if she borrowed my spare key."

"Did you give her your key?" Chie did not like the sound of this.

"Why yes, of course!"

"Of course?" Asked an incredulous Natsuki. "Damn it all! What made you do that?"

"Well, when someone asks you politely for something, you should give it to them." Natsuki received another stern look. "Anyway, only Shizuru and I knew that I had a spare key to her apartment, so I assumed that only a relative of Shizuru's would know."

"What is it with people assuming?" Natsuki asked the ceiling.

Ignoring Natsuki, Chie asked, "So what happened after you gave her the key?"

"She popped out for a moment, came back with a bag full of groceries and went into Shizuru's apartment to deposit them. I saw her going in, but had finished cleaning outside, so when she came to give the key back, she had to knock on my door."

"Is there a chance we could take the key... as evidence?" Chie gave her most polite smile.

"Yes, I don't see why not. Anything to help a nice police officer like yourself." Ms. Chen disappeared back inside to go fetch the key. Natsuki stuck her tongue out at the old lady's retreating back. When Ms. Chen re-appeared, she handed Chie the key before looking sternly at Natsuki. "You on the other hand missy deserve a bop on the nose. That's what Mr. Pickles gets for back talking elders instead of treating them with respect!"

"Yeah sure. Whatever Neko Lady." Said Natsuki, turning and walking away.

Chie gave an apologetic bow, before following Natsuki out of the building.

_March 22__nd__ 05:00 pm, ASWAD Tech. College, Science Laboratory, Dr. Helene's office_

Yet again, Natsuki found herself waiting impatiently for Dr. Helene to come back with the results of the evidence gathered that morning. This time she did not tap her feet, instead she took the sumo wrestler shaped stress ball from Youko's desk and passed it from one hand to the other. Chie was too busy reading through her case file for this to annoy her.

It wasn't too long before Dr. Helene arrived, "I come baring good news!"

"Of course it's good. I collected it." Stated Natsuki.

Quickly diffusing the bomb, Chie asked, "So, what have you got for us Youko?"

Settling on her desk chair and shuffling through her files, Youko replied, "analysis on the lock of apartment 10 B showed fleck of green paint. Further analysis of this paint shows that it is from a recently cut key from a locksmith just around the corner of Ms. Fujino's apartment, called "Rokku to kī". We phoned Mr. Rokku, the owner, and he confirmed that a Mrs Ahn Lu asked for a key to be copied last Thursday. Inspection of the key also showed that it had been copied; some smiths leave a UV stamp to show that it has been copied before."

"Okay, so what we know so far is that Shizuru's sister decided to make a quick trip to Osaka to visit her sister. Why would she want to cut the spare key?" pondered Chie.

"She probably wanted the kidnapping to go as smooth as possible: The swabs from the sink, table leg and carpet showed positive for chloral hidrate. Specific ratios match with chloral hidrate sold by Kanzaki Medical corp."

"Mickey?" Chie was confused, "What would Ahn Lu be doing with a date rape drug?"

"Shizuru obviously did not want to go where Ahn wanted to take her." Explained Natsuki, "maybe Ahn came over before and got the door closed in her face by Shizuru. She then goes behind her sisters back to the neighbour, borrows the spare key and cuts a copy so she can come and go as she pleases. One night, she goes to Shizuru's again, they talk; she slips a Mickey into her sister's drink and whisks her away. Evidence is consistent with Shizuru spilling her drink after being knocked out, and Ahn getting rid of the evidence by washing it down the sink."

"That's one way I suppose." Agreed Chie, "I guess the next thing for us to do is to go to Kyoto and meet the family."

* * *

A/N: If this chapter made you happy, clap your hands... and then review please and thank you :)


	5. Don't take the Mickie

A/N: Wow this chapter is long! Well, for me anyway. Just a quick warning: Character death! If anyone thinks that this warrants an age rating change, then please do tell.

Just to clarify: There is a character called Officer Aoi... This is not Aoi Senoh (or Aoi Hallard as she is called in this story). When looking for a surname, I turned to Strawberry Panic. Mega Fail! For now her name (western) will continue to be Michiru Aoi, but when the story is finished and I am doing my final comb through for mistakes, I may change it to stop any confusion. How about Michiru Tenoh? ;)

Here are some notes to go along with the chapter:  
'_Tsuki = Abbreviation of Natsuki; Suki = Love in Japanese. Basically, Shizuru is using the ending of Natsuki's name to her advantage._  
_Hakama = Aikido 'trousers'. I Could not find technical term for the gi's jacket so I just called a kimono jacket.  
Feng = is a Chinese Male name; Name Meaning: Sharp Blade or wind.  
Kikukawa = Yukino's surname in Mai Hime. Japanese for chrysanthemum. Chrysant, her surname in Mai Otome happens to be Dutch for chrysanthemum.  
Fingersmith = English slang for Pickpocket. I really shouldn't use it, but I wanted to name drop the book "Fingersmith" by Sarah Waters :P  
Marguerite = French for Daisy.  
_

_I think that's all I have to say... apart from the above, please enjoy :)_

* * *

_**Flashback**_

It was about half eleven at night and Natsuki wasn't yet asleep. She'd been revising for her upcoming finals, however that wasn't the reason she was lying in bed wide awake. Shizuru had come back early that day from a date with her current girlfriend. It was Valentine's Day so Natsuki had expected Shizuru to come quite late at night or early in the morning and was quite surprised when she was nearly ran over by an upset Shizuru storming into their apartment and straight to her bedroom. Not knowing what to do and figuring it must just be a lovers tiff, Natsuki had continued on her way out of the apartment to the library.  
When she'd come back a few hours later and found the apartment exactly how she left it, with Shizuru still in her bedroom, she felt like something was a bit off. She walked up to her friends door and was about to knock on the door when she heard what sounded like Shizuru having a very heated conversation on the phone and decided to leave her alone. Now it was too late for Natsuki to check on her older friend for fear of waking her up. The timid knock on her own door made her realise that the fear was un-needed. The door opened a crack, "Natsuki?" a voice said, as timid as the knock.

"I'm here Shiz, come in." Said Natsuki, sitting up on her bed as a tear-stain faced Shizuru came and sat down opposite her. Anger began to bubble in her stomach, _what did that bitch do to hurt Shizuru? _

"Sorry to bother you Natsuki..." Shizuru began before dissolving into tears. When she felt her friend's arms around her, Shizuru buried her head into the crook of Natsuki's neck and wept. She began to say something but was silenced by her comforter with a 'shush'. Soon her sobbing had eased and her breathing evened out telling Natsuki that she had fallen asleep. Arranging them both into a more comfortable position, she hugged her friend close and wondered what could have possibly happened for the normally calm and collected brunette to lose her composure.

It was an hour later when Natsuki, who hadn't been able to join her friend in sleep, felt Shizuru stir in her arms. "Hey." She said when red eyes looked up at her.

"Hey." Shizuru replied with a smile. Natsuki could see that the smile hadn't reached her eyes. "Sorry about that Natsuki."

"Sorry for what?" Natsuki smiled kindly, "Feel free to cry on me any time... well, I would prefer it if you didn't cry to be honest."

Shizuru gave a watery chuckle, "Thanks Natsuki-chan." Giving the younger girl a quick but strong hug, she left the comfort of her embrace and sat next Natsuki. "Can... can I tell you what's caused me to use you as a pillow?"

"Of course Shizuru."

"As you know, today, or yesterday by the looks of your alarm clock, was Valentine's day. Kaori and I had planned a whole day out... Ara, don't look like that 'Tsuki!" Shizuru exclaimed, poking Natsuki on the nose, "Kaori had nothing to do with this. It was my family." She gave a deep sigh.

"They live nearby the university campus don't they?"

"Yes. 15 minutes by car. On our way to the cinema, my sister, Ahn, and her boyfriend spotted Kaori and I holding hands."

"I thought Ahn had to dump her boyfriend due to an arranged marriage?"

"That's what I thought as well. Apparently my parents had had a disagreement with the Wang's and pulled out of the company merger."

At this, Natsuki gave a snort. "Sorry, I know they're your parents, but how old fashioned can you get?"

"It's ok, I agree with you; especially seeing as due to the fall out, my father then agreed to merge with the Kanzaki's instead. The problem is –"

"The only male 'heir' they have is your age" Finished Natsuki, now understanding part of the problem.

"Exactly. For my parents it doesn't matter which daughter gets wedded off, so long as Fujino Electronics Ltd. Get's a suitable merger that will drive the company forward." Shizuru gave an frustrated sigh, "by joining the Kanzaki Medical Corp. We can then move onto building better hospital machines, "_because all countries need hospitals and all hospitals need machinery_"."

"Something tells me that's not the end of it..."

"Elementary, my dear Natsuki!" Shizuru said with a giggle.

"You've had that one saved up haven't you?" _At least she's joking around a bit._

Shizuru nodded before continuing, "Ahn, seeing Kaori and I and knowing the significance of our being out that day, came up to me, accusing me of... of being selfish and... and disgusting." She took a breath to compose herself; no amount of controlled breathing, though, could stop the lone tear that escaped. Natsuki took one of her hands and gave it a comforting squeeze. Shizuru squeezed back, "Kaori was about to intervene, but the last thing I wanted was for her to get hurt as well; so I told Ahn to, politely, leave us alone and mind her own business. She replied that it _was_ her business because of the failed merger. Before I could fully comprehend what she had said, Ahn left in a huff. I guess Kaori must have led us to the park as the next thing I know, we're sitting on a bench. She starts telling me that she'll fight with me against my family and that she'd do anything for me," Shizuru paused to give a soul deep sigh, "She's such an amazing person Natsuki, and... I had to let her go." She allowed a sob to break through. Natsuki released the hand she held and wrapped an arm around her friend. A 'why' was on her lips; she held it in though, knowing Shizuru needed to get it all out uninterrupted. "As soon as Kaori said all those loving things to me, I knew that the kindest thing to do would be to set her free. She deserves someone so much better than me; someone who will love her completely. After reassuring her that I would be fine, hoping that we could continue to know each other, I ran home and to my bedroom," She gave a chuckle, "sorry for nearly knocking you flat 'Tsuki."

"Don't worry, I'm used to it."

"After what must have been an hour, (enough time for Ahn to get home, tell our parents the bad news and allow them to digest it), I got a call from my father telling me to ether give up who I was and come straight home to sign the marriage contract, or forget about ever coming home again. I told him that I can't be who I am not and that I would never allow myself to be forced into a loveless marriage with a man I will never be attracted to." She paused, turning towards her friend, "He disowned me Natsuki. He has cut me off from the rest of the family, leaving me only enough money to finish university. I suppose I should be thankful that he gave me that much –"

"No Shizuru! Baka!" Natsuki cut in, "_he _should be thankful that you are his daughter. How could someone be so... so blind as to not see what an intelligent, strong and beautiful girl – no, _woman_, you are. He doesn't deserve you; no Fujino does." It was taking a lot of effort for Natsuki to not grind her teeth in anger. "Don't worry Shizuru. You have me and we have our friends. No matter what happens, we'll be able to get through."

Shizuru, overcome with emotion, chastely kissed her best-friend on the lips. "Thank you, Suki."

_**End of Flashback**_

"So..." Started Chie, "When was the last time you were in Kyoto?"

It was getting dark outside Chie's car as they sped down the roads of Japan leading from Osaka to Kyoto. After finding out the results from Youko, Natsuki and Chie had a quick debriefing with the other police officers involved where everyone passed on any new information gathered. Despite the vast number of tenants within the building, none of them, except Ms. Chen from 10 E, had noticed anything out of the ordinary. That meant one of three things: 1) They _had_ seen something out of the ordinary and decided that it would be safer to say they hadn't; 2) They had genuinely not seen anything; or 3) Kidnappings were a regular occurrence and therefore, _not_ 'out of the ordinary'. Both the Captain and the Doctor had left immediately after in the hope of having a decent night's sleep in Kyoto before having to question Shizuru's, supposed, estranged family.

"I haven't been there since I graduated." Natsuki answered, "As soon as I got my certificates, Shizuru and I, along with a handful of our friends, moved to Tokyo, ether for work or for our Ph.D." She gave a small sigh. "Somehow, I always knew that if I ever had to come back, it would be Fujino related."

As it was nearing night time, the road the car was currently on was quite clear, giving Chie an opportunity to study Natsuki. The Doctor's head was currently resting on the hand propped up on the windows edge; her dark blue hair billowing behind her in the wind. Chie couldn't clearly see her face as it was facing out the car, but worry lines creased what little she could see. "You have a theory about Ahn Lu's sudden interest in her younger sister." It wasn't a question. She could almost hear Natsuki's brain working, even with the wind whistling through the window.

"Shortly after Shizuru was disowned, her father, no longer having someone suitable to marry Reito Kanzaki (his parents were adamant that it be a girl his age), cut the merger with Kanzaki Medical and began looking for other possible suitors for his compa- I mean, older daughter." Natsuki gave a short bark of laughter at her joke. "Finally he came across An Nam and Lu Computing Industries. Not only did they have a son they were willing to marry off, they were also looking for an electronics company offering what Fujino Electronics Ltd. had on their menu. This of course meant that Ahn was given no choice but to leave her boyfriend and partake in the marriage." She paused for a moment to allow Chie some time to think.

"So Ahn would have had a motive a number of years ago –"

"Six years ago." Natsuki filled in.

"What took her so long to react?" Chie asked incredulously. _That's a long time to keep a grudge... or the time it takes to plan the perfect kidnapping._

"I don't know. Maybe she decided to give the marriage a try and now the honeymoon period is over...?"

"Maybe she's being forced to produce an heir and does not wish to."

"There are so many possibilities. I thoroughly doubt that she came to make peace with her sister."

"What makes you say that?"

"If there is one thing I have learned from being close friends with one, it is this: A Fujino is _always_ right."

* * *

_March 23__rd__ 10:00 am, Lu residence, Kyoto_

That morning, Captain Hallard and Dr. Kruger found themselves in front of the gates to what could be the grandest, traditional, Japanese house in Kyoto. _Old fashioned marriage; old fashioned house, _thought Natsuki as Chie pressed a button on the gates intercom. Noticing the paper door that a security guard was currently exiting out of, Chie thought aloud, "I would not feel at all safe in a house like this."

"From the amount of security the Lu's have around the place, I don't think they do ether." Replied Natsuki as she gave the approaching security guard a once over. He was of average height but very well built and dressed in traditional aikido uniform with an indigo hakama, indicating that he was a high ranking practitioner, or even an instructor. The only thing out of place on his person was the bulge of a very modern gun holstered under his white kimono jacket.

"What do you want?" Said he in a surprisingly high voice for a man so butch.

The two woman flashed him their badges; "I am Captain Hallard of Osaka Police and this is Dr. Kruger of Tokyo Crime Lab – "

"Bit out of your jurisdictional range aren't ya?"

"Yes, maybe we are. Our evidence leading us to the mistress of the house says differently though..." Started Natsuki.

"...and if you can't take the horse to water; you take water to the horse." Chie cut in, elbowing Natsuki. "Can we please come in and question Mrs. Lu?"

"Can't do that I'm afraid." He replied, "Mrs. Lu is out."

"Do you know when she's coming back?"

"No."

"Can we please speak to her husband. Or should I call the local judge and ask for a warrant? Funnily enough, I have Chief Justice Sanada on speed dial."

Not wanting to get his employers into even more trouble than they probably were, the security guy pulled out a walkie talkie from somewhere, "Ok, look Captain; I'll just call the boss man and see what he says." Looking flustered, he turned away from them and began to speak rapidly into the talkie.

"Looks like he knows Yukariko Sanada quite well." Whispered Natsuki. "And you didn't even have to pull out your phone."

"I have a feeling he might have had something to do with that big case Yukariko had a couple of years back; the one that made her Chief Justice." Chie whispered back, "he looks familiar anyway..."

The guards return stopped Natsuki from replying. "Mr. Lu will see you now." He said, typing in the code on his side of the gate to open it. "Follow me." So they did; up the drive; past a matte black Nissan GT-R; through the front sliding door and through the maze of house until they reached what must be the door Mr. Lu was behind. The security guard tapped smartly on the door, "You may enter Kikukawa." _The guard is named after a flower! _Thought Natsuki, turning a snort of laughter into a cough when he looked daggers at her.

Sliding the door open and giving a bow, "Captain Hallard and Dr. Kruger, Sir. Here about the Missus." He stepped aside, allowing the women to enter what appeared to be a dojo.

"Thank you, Kikukawa." Said Feng Lu from his kneeling position on the floor, "Close the door and remain outside." Like his guard, Lu was dressed in aikido uniform; his dark hair put up in the traditional top knot. _They must have been training before we arrived._

"Yes, Sir." Said the guard, closing the door behind him.

"I would say take a seat, but as you can see that is impossible. So... do as you please."

They both decided to kneel in front of Feng to show respect. Looking around the room properly, Chie could see that for a home dojo, it was very well stocked with equipment from many global martial arts. On the wall to her right there were various swords and lances, from katana and tantō to baridiche and naginata. On the wall nearest Natsuki, she could see decorative armour that must have once been worn by a samurai many centuries ago. Turning her head so she was again facing Lu, she noticed that behind him was another screen door, which was currently open allowing a view of the gardens; complete with a bridge over the pond and what looked like a hut where a tea ceremony would be held.

"What brings two officers of the law to my humble abode?" Asked Feng Lu, his grey eyes glinting despite his calm facade.

"We were following a lead," replied Chie. "Where is Mrs. Lu?"

"She went out for a while. Decided to go shopping I think. Why? Has it now become a crime for a wife to leave the house?"

"Why so quick to question our reason to be here Mr. Lu?" Asked Natsuki, one of her dark blue eyebrows raised, "guilty conscience?"

Feng took a closer look at the Doctor, "Kikukawa said your name was Kruger, did he not? Are you by any chance Natsuki Kruger, friend of my wife's _queer_ sister?"

The sneer that was not apparent on his face but dripping in his voice made Natsuki clench her fists. "Yes, I am Shizuru's friend. I would prefer it if you didn't call her that."

"Well, _we'd_ all prefer it if she wasn't." He replied.

"You don't agree with your sister in-laws lifestyle?" Asked Chie, trying to get back on track.

"Yes, if you can call it a lifestyle." His suspicion was raised, "why do I have a feeling that this is about her?"

"Because it is." Was the curt reply from the fuming blunette.

"When was the last time you saw or heard from Ms. Fujino?" Chie asked, this time to stop Natuki's

Turning his attention back to the Captain, "I have never been in contact with Ms. Fujino and I have certainly never shared words with her. As you know, Kruger, she was disowned a year before I married into the family."

"That's Doctor Kruger to you -" The feeling of her mobile buzzing in her pocket stopped Natsuki from finishing her sentence. Nodding at Chie, she stood up from her spot, open the door of the dojo and leave so she can answer the phone in peace.

"Have you heard your wife mention her sister at all?" She heard Chie ask as she walked out of earshot of the kneeling guard.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Dr. Kruger? This is Officer Aoi."

"What do you want?"

_Please don't eat me! _"Erm... I was put in charge of searching possible links between the victim and our current suspects and I think I've found something." Michiru Aoi said nervously, "I tried phoning the Captain, but was sent straight to voicemail."

"Are you going to tell me the something you've found?" _I really shouldn't be so short with her... but screw it._

"I...er...yeah." She took a deep breath, "Reito Kanzaki has recently taken over his Father's business and there has been talk about him trying to find a wife."

"Thanks." Natsuki said before hanging up and walking back to the dojo. Kneeling back down next to Chie, she whispered the new findings into the other woman's ear.

_So... now that Kanzaki is head of the family business, it is up to him to produce an heir. Perhaps he remembered the failed plan with Fujino ltd. and decided to see if it was possible to try again. He contacted Ahn and she was more than willing to force her sister into a loveless marriage, just like the one she is in now. If what I said is true, then some women can really hold a grudge! _Thought Chie. "Mr. Lu was just saying how his wife wouldn't dare to mention Ms. Fujino all through their marriage until about two weeks ago." She said, filling Natsuki in.

"Yes. She started spouting out things like how if it wasn't for Shizuru, she'd probably happily married to Jin Kazama, her boyfriend before the arrangement."

"Do you know what started this... 'spouting out'?"

"Over breakfast one morning, she was reading the business section of the newspaper, as usual; when she read the article stating that Reito Kanzaki had taken over his late father's business. I guess the name brought back memories of why we got married."

_So they both know about the recent take over. _"Did she ever mention going down to Osaka to meet Ms. Fujino?"

Despite his calm facade still being intact, Natsuki could see in his steely, grey eyes and the way he shifted slightly on his knees, that he was contemplating how his next answer would affect himself. _Whether he likes her or not, if Ahn gets accused of something illegal, he will end up going down with her. I wonder if he would risk his status and company just to incriminate his wife. _

"I don't know..." He took time to contemplate his next move. "Look, why don't you both come back at three and ask my wife these questions? Surely it would be of more use to you hearing all this from the horse's mouth?" As polite as the invitation to come back sounded, Chie knew that he was effectively cutting the interview short so he could build up a better defence.

"Okay then, we'll come back at three." With that, the two women stood, and left the room to be escorted back to the car by Kikukawa. ("See you later, Flower Boy.")

* * *

_March 23__rd__ 12:30 pm, Touzan Restaurant, Hyatt Regency Hotel, Kyoto_

After their visit to the Lu's, Natsuki and Chie had decided to go back to the hotel and discuss the case over lunch. After sitting down and ordering their meal, the two lapsed into silence, both thinking hard about what the recent information could mean. It was quite apparent that there was a lot of water under the bridge which separated the two sisters. There was also no love lost between the married couple. One thing was missing though, and that was proof that Ahn Lu had been in contact with Reito Kanzaki. _I better call Michiru, see if she can get hold of Reito. I'm pretty sure the main office for Kanzaki Medical is here in Kyoto; might as well kill two birds with one stone whilst we're here. _Chie went to grab her phone from her pocket... but found the pocket empty. She searched the other pocket of her trousers; still nothing. Looking in her jacket now, all she could find were her car keys and police badge. "I must have left my phone in my room" She said to Natsuki. "Come to think of it... where is my hotel key?"

"Michiru said she tried calling you and was sent straight to voicemail. I don't remember you having it in the car." Natsuki thought back to that morning. "I do remember you having your key though. When was the last time you saw it?"

Chie took a breath and closed her eyes, _this is so unprofessional! _"I remember closing my room door with it and walking with you to the lobby. We had breakfast and I still had it... Oh crap!"

_**Flashback**_

Chie was just finishing her second cup of coffee, when she felt the call of nature and excused herself from the table. On her way to the toilet, she read some of the posters along the restaurants wall, not noticing where she was going, until she felt someone slam rather forcefully into her right shoulder.

"Sorry." She said to the teal haired waitress now sprawled on the floor.

"That's alright ma'am, I was walking rather fast... Late for my shift you see." The girl replied as she was helped up. Giving a bow, the girl continued on her way.

_**End of flashback**_

"What's wrong?" Asked Natsuki as she saw Chie stand up.

"Nothing, I'm just going to the main desk." _There is no way in hell I'm telling the Doc that I got fingersmithed!_

When she reached the front desk, Chie was grateful to see that it was free of other customers. _Don't want this to last longer than I need it to._ "Hi." She addressed the Manager. "My name is Captain Hallard."

"Ah yes! From Osaka Police? How are you finding your room?" He asked, flashing his whitened teeth.

"The room is great but I would like to report one of your restaurant staff."

"Oh! Could you please give me their name and the reason for this report?" He began typing on his computer, pulling up a list of the current staff.

"The name on her badge was Daisy Kogamo. From her uniform I think she was a waitress. I believe she stole my room key this morning."

The Manager gave a negative hum, "We don't appear to have a "Daisy Kogamo" on file. I know the staff for today quite well; what did she look like?"

"She was about a foot shorter than me; teal coloured hair cut short on one side and had grey eyes."

"Nope, we definitely don't have anyone that looks like that on our staff." Knowing a captain of the police force wouldn't lie about a theft, he added, "I'll call Ken, the Maître d. Maybe he noticed something funny." He dialled a number into the phone, "Hello, Ken? Its Lei here, I was wondering if you'd noticed someone going round in a waitress uniform... what was that? There was one missing this morning? Are you sure it wasn't in washing? Okay, thanks Ken." Lei put the phone down and turned his attention back to Chie, "I'm guessing you got the gist of it. How about I give you the spare room key so you can check your belongings whilst I call the police and have this investigated."

"Chuck in a free meal and you've got a deal." She said, taking the key.

"How about free meals for the rest of your stay and a half price room when you next come to visit with your husband?" He added, noticing the ring on Chie's finger.

"Thanks, I'm sure I can speak for _my wife_ and I when I say that it is most appreciated." Chie flashed a cheeky grin before she headed back into the restaurant. "Natsuki?"

"What's up?" There food hadn't yet arrived, but Natsuki looked surprisingly more worried about Chie than her lack of sweet chilli noodles.

"My key was stolen by someone in a stolen waitress uniform this morning. I want to check my room; could you be my backup, just in case? I don't want to wait for Kyoto PD to arrive." At Natsuki's nod of agreement, the two walked back to the lobby, called an elevator and pressed their floor number when one arrived.

On their floor, the pair slowly walked to Chie's room, both looking for anything that might not have been there that morning, however everything so far seemed to be the same in the hallway. When they reached Chie's door, Natsuki stood to the side, out of site to anyone who could be in the room. Chie held her breath as she slid the card through the reader, hearing the click of the lock. Slowly, she opened the door enough so that she could see the mirror that covered a good portion of the left wall. From the reflection, everything seemed to be in the order she left it in, except for something that was on the bed. Opening the door a little further, she could see that the mystery object was trouser covered leg. Giving Natsuki a pointed look, Chie un-holstered her gun, swung the door all the way open and jumped into the room; "Stop what you're doing and..." The command died on her lips as she fully saw who was on the bed.

Natsuki, hearing the dark haired woman's pause, decided to investigate and entered the room. "Oh shit!"

The figure lying on the bed could have been asleep, her head resting on one of the pillows; her mousy brown hair framing a serene, peaceful face. Yes, Ahn Lu could have been asleep...

If it wasn't for the katana sticking out of her chest.

* * *

A/N: Officer Aoi may (or may not) have quoted something from a children's movie in her thoughts when on the phone to Natsuki... Virtual cookies to anyone who knows which movie it's from ;)


	6. Half and Half

_A/N: Thank you JV for pointing out my miss-spelling of Anh Lu and for informing me of it's origin. I will go through and arrange this once everything is finished.  
I was going to make this chapter longer, but due to exams and such it was already delayed, and did not want to delay it any further. Sorry for the wait. Now that I am free of university work, I will have time to write and post, just bare with me :)  
Please enjoy._

* * *

"Oh shit!" Exclaimed Natsuki, noticing the familiar features of the body on the bed. A disturbance was heard outside in the hallway before:

"Put your hands up, Kyoto PD!" Was yelled and three officers stormed into the room.

"Whoa!" Yelled Natsuki, the condition of the crime scene her first priority, "We're Osaka PD, everyone out!" Chie pulled out her badge to confirm the Doctor's statement.

"I'm sorry Officer –"

"Captain." Corrected Chie waving her badge further into the face of the Policeman who seemed in charge.

"I'm sorry Captain, but we have jurisdiction. Thank you for finding the crime scene but please leave." Stated the officer.

"Well, I'm sorry," Chie paused to count the stripes, "Lieutenant, but seeing as the victim is, or was, a suspect of a crime in _Osaka_, I think you will find I am well within my jurisdictional range. Furthermore, I am of a higher rank than you and wish to be shown some respect. Please make your officers leave the crime scene so we can discuss our next steps without disturbing what could be vital evidence."

The Lieutenant gave Chie a final glare before turning to his officers and signalling them to leave. Natsuki nodded to Chie and gave a smirk before they both left the room, Chie locking the door behind her. In total there were five officers outside the room, two of which had heavy bulletproof armour on; these were the two that came in with the Lieutenant. The remaining three were in normal, police dress. The two who waited outside looked on in confusion as their Lieutenant whipped out a communicator and began speaking rapidly into it. Natsuki could tell, from the few words she had picked up, that the blonde haired git was not happy and was trying to contact his Captain. She turned to Chie and whispered, "Do you happen to know the Captain of this branch of Kyoto PD?"

"Not personally, no. Haruka says he's a right mule... by that I think she meant donkey, as in 'ass'. The mayor wasn't there to correct her." Chie chuckled at her Chief Superintendents expense. "Here's the donkey now."

Turning around to face the elevator doors, which had just opened, Natsuki got her first look of the Captain. She noticed that he was quite young for his rank and held an air of eerie calm as he passed both her and Chie by, going straight to his Lieutenant. "What is the meaning of this Lieutenant Wáng?" Despite the threatening nature of his question, his tone of voice hinted more to nonchalance than true concern.  
Natsuki made a sound resembling a donkey, covering it with a fake cough. The cough must have been contagious because Chie began to clear her throat as well. They needn't have covered their amusement as the Captain was still ignoring them both completely.

"A captain from Osaka PD has turned us out of the crime scene," started Lieutenant Wáng. "She says it's within her jurisdiction."

The young captain hummed in amusement before finally turning around to face Chie. "So, Captain..."

"Hallard." Chie finished.

"Captain Hallard... are you by any chance related to Aoi Hallard, the journalist?" With his light red eyes, he looked Chie up and down.

"By law, yes. She's my wife."

"Oh!" His face was neutral but his eyes showed amusement. "You're _that_Captain Hallard." Next he looked at Natsuki, "Dark blue hair, green eyes, permanent scowl; you must be Dr. Kruger. Yes, I've heard about you." He looked away, pacing a few steps towards the door, "What brings two prominent law officers from two different cities into my yard?" He turned back to them now, a slight smirk on his face but no definite proof as to whether or not he was really interested, or just there to cause trouble.

Chie started "A case of kidnap, which happened in Osaka, led us to the victim's sister-"

"Who happens to have a very sharp sword protruding out of her chest and is lying dead in the room behind you." Natsuki finished.

"I see. Which means seeing as she was a suspect, you have every right to keep investigating whatever you like when it comes to _your_case. But seeing as she died on our soil, it is up to _me_to find the murderer."

Chie's head begun to ache. "I think you'll find that her murder could be related to our case. We have lots of information that could prove to be useful."

"Yes. And so do we." Nagi paced away from the door, closer to the women.

"I think, in the best interest for both our cases, we should work together, instead of fight over jurisdiction." _I could probably make him back off completely, but it's just not worth the stress._

Nagi hummed in thought as he paced the floor again. "What do you think Sergay? Should I give them what they want?"

"I don't know sir."

"Of course you don't. I don't pay you to think." This was all said in that same, bored voice. "Alright," He turned back to the women, "I'll give you what you want. Search the room to your heart's content, but afterwards, you report to me. Kyoto PD's lab will take and analyse the evidence."

Chie was about to protest when Natsuki added, "So long as I have a say in the analysis, Kyoto PD can take it." Chie tried to reign in her shock. She was expecting Natsuki to argue for full custody of the evidence. "I know Professor Gal Inoue of ASWAD tech. It will be a pleasure to work with her again."

"Fine." Captain Hamura sighed, "Let's go boys. We don't want to crowd the good Doctor."

Chie waited for the final Kyoto blue to leave before she unlocked her room door, opening it for Natsuki to enter, "I better grab my kit from my room," Natsuki said, walking over to her own door, "You go on in and see if anything appears out of place."

As Natsuki entered her room, Chie entered her own. Treading lightly, trying to disturb as little as possible, she first walked over to the en-suite bathroom as she remembered leaving the door closed and not ajar. Inside, everything seemed to be in order; her towels and toiletries were all as they were before. The sink however, had a small, white hand towel left in the bowl which she did not use at all that morning. It appeared to be stained pink from what could be blood and was still wet, _possibly from when the murderer washed their hands or face_, Chie pondered. _The arterial spray from a stab to the chest must have covered the suspect's body which was not covered. The only thing now is, where is the missing waitress uniform?_As she was thinking this, she also heard the Doctor entering the room, opening her kit and humming in thought.

"See anything interesting, Captain?" Natsuki asked as she saw Chie returning from the bathroom.

"Yes, there's a wash cloth covered in blood in the sink. Shall I collect it?" Chie took the gloves, evidence bag and swab given to her with the instruction to not squeeze the cloth out but to put it straight into the bag, water and all; then swab the drain before closing the cap and placing it into Natsuki's kit.

Whilst Chie was busy in the bathroom, Natsuki started her evidence recovery by inspecting the bed and the body on it. To say she wasn't a bit freaked out by seeing the body of a person she knew, would be a lie and the family resemblance between Anh and Shizuru were making her feel sick. Squashing those feelings before they became too irrational, Natsuki began to take photos of the scene. From the spray pattern on the headboard, and what looked like secondary droplets which must have hit the suspect or an object and then dripped off, she deduced that Anh... the victim was lying down when she was stabbed. Walking around the bed to get a full view of the scene, Natsuki asked Chie, "How could you bring an un-conscience, dead-weight of a body into a hotel, into an already taken room, stab it with a katana and then leave without being noticed?"

Chie poked her head out of the bathroom, "How do know she was un-conscience?"

"Blood spatter."

Chie carefully placed her collected evidence near Natsuki kit before standing next to the Doctor. "I see. I suppose you could wheel it in on a stretcher or maid cart... maybe cover it with something to make it look less like a body." She squinted at the katana. Stepping a bit closer to have a proper look at the hilt, Chie noticed the symbol and gave a low whistle.

"What is it?" Asked Natsuki, looking closer.

"You see that symbol?"

Natsuki nodded, "A dragon circling the kanji for fire... wait."

Knowing what Natsuki was thinking, Chie nodded in agreement, "That is the symbol of the Kanzaki family, an old family of samurai decent whose current heir is –"

"Reito Kanzaki, who owns a drugs company, has motive for kidnap and, possibly, murder."

* * *

_March 24th 11:00 am, Kyoto Police Crime Lab, ASWAD Technical college, Kyoto._

It may have been another Scientists office, in another city, but the people and their mannerisms were still the same as Doctor Kruger and Captain Hallard waited for Professor Gal; Natsuki was fidgeting restlessly as Chie looked on, her eyebrow twitching. Thankfully, Kyoto had an improved software system, "Sorry I'm late Doctor and Captain." Professor Gal Inoue glided into the room carrying the case documents. "If you don't mind, I'd like to get this started quickly so you can do what you have to as soon as possible."

"What about Captain Homura?" Asked Chie.

"I'll go over it with him later. Your case is more important at this moment in time."

"Of course, go on right ahead Professor." Agreed Natsuki, sitting up straight.

"Thank you Natsuki. By the way, the maid uniform was found stuck in a dustbin chute, covered in bleach. We've managed to find some trace evidence but I think we can leave that to Kyoto PD to figure out. Right," she opened the first file, "Pathology report shows cause of death was incision through the pulmonary artery and left lung; tox screen shows signs of chloral hidrate so when the victim was stabbed she was un-conscience. Pictures of blood spatter confirm this." Opening another folder, "The blood on the wash cloth belonged to the victim, the water and swab also had traces of chloral hidrate. The mix of "Mickie" is consistent with the mix used at your crime scene Captain."

Gal opened the last file and lifted up a photograph, "Finally, this photo shows something found in the victims throat." She handed the photo to Natsuki, "It's a note which says: "Come find your a jamais et pour toujours. 16B". On the note was a fingerprint one of my techs managed to pull off and scan. The results came back as Reito Kanzaki."

"Looks like all the roads lead to Kanzaki." Chie flipped open her phone and speed dialled Officer Yuuichi, "Tate, it's Hallard. Could you do a check on Reito Kanzaki. I want to know where he's been in the past month, who he's spoken to and where he is now. If you can, contact him and tell him to expect me. Yeah... uh-huh. Ok." Snapping her phone shut she looked at Doctor Kruger, "does the note mean anything to you?"

Natsuki furrowed her brow in concentration, "_a jamais et pour toujours_. Correct me if I'm wrong, but does that not roughly translate to 'always and forever'?"

Chie shrugged; she was only taught English at her school. Professor Gal however nodded, "In French, there isn't an exact phrase for that, but yes, I guess it could mean 'always and forever'. Why?"

"Shizuru's first letter... She says 'I love you' in French and then signs off, 'always and forever yours'."

"Yes. Do you think he is trying to tell us something? Maybe drawing us back to our first bit of evidence?" Asked Chie.

"Was there perhaps a place or time mentioned in the letter?" The Professor speculated.

"Place or time... The date was rubbed off and we managed to retrieve it, but I thought the important date was the one cut off from the second letter?" Said Chie

"Why would Reito, assuming it is him, lead you to the beginning only to take away the evidence?"

"Because he didn't take away any evidence." Everything started to fit in Natsuki's mind, "The date on the letter was the 25th March. What's the date today?"

"It's... the 24th" supplied Chie, "My God! Tomorrow? We have until tomorrow to try and find Shizuru?"

"It appears he has given you the date, but not the place." Professor Gal said as Chie's phone rang.

"Hallard. Okay, Japan the whole time? Osaka? Ok, but where is he now? How can someone suddenly be off the radar? Do what you can." She snapped her phone shut with a sigh. "The past month he has been all over Japan. He went to Osaka a few weeks ago to look at some warehouses his company owns. Apparently there was something wrong with one of them, but after that, there isn't a sign of him."

"Warehouses in Osaka. Isn't that a bit too close to home Captain?" Asked Gal. Something was tickling the back of her head when it came to the warehouses, but she couldn't think what.

"Yeah, very close, especially seeing as his company is big and has warehouses all over the country. I know there was something wrong with 16B, but still, he could have sent someone." Something clicked in Chie's head.

"16B?" The three of them said at the same time.

"The note had 16B at the end of it. You don't think it could be the place?" _This is getting a bit too easy_thought Chie.

"Yes. It would be too much of a coincidence if it weren't." Said Gal.

"Great, so we've got the date and the place... but no time." Said Natsuki, "We can't have the whole place crawling with cops all day, it might scare him off..."

"At the same time, we don't want to keep him waiting." Continued Chie.

"So again, you must look at the evidence you've got." Started Professor Inoue, "He wanted you to look at the first bits of evidence, so what _is_your first?"

"The first letter... 'Ode to a wolf'. There's that whole thing about wolves howling at the moon, do you think he wants us to wait till night fall?"

Natsuki's head began to hurt. She paced the room and massaged her temples as she thought. "I guess that's our best bet, scope the place out just before dusk and then storm the warehouse."

Professor Inuoe stood up from her chair without warning, "What are you waiting for! Go. Now! Before Half-pint comes in and impedes your escape!"

That made Chie and Natsuki jump immediately into action. Grabbing their things, "Thank you Professor, it was a pleasure," Said Natsuki, they ran out the room and to Chie's car.

As they reached the exit of Kyoto, Chie gave a chuckle. "Half-pint!"


	7. It's a Kind of Magic

A/N: Here's what could be the last chapter, (read an find out ;P). Just some notes on the chapter: I tried looking up what the Japanese Police arms it's officers with, but got sidetracked by the cars, so sorry if the make I picked is not right. There was something else I wanted to say, but it has slipped my mind :S  
The next chapter will mean a change in rating from T to M. If this bother's anyone, then you don't have to read on as it is just an epilogue of sorts, and won't affect your reading once I write "Episode 2".  
This chapter has stronger language, and can get a bit gory nearing the end, but I think it stays within the T rating. If the majority disagree, I will change it.  
Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

_**Flashback**_

It had been almost a month since Shizuru had visited Natsuki at work. Ever since she had been going out with Tomoe Marguerite, head of a textiles and home furnishings company, Shizuru had been spending more time with her girlfriend, and less time with her best-friend. Natsuki would always tell Mai that she hardly noticed, however Mai would never believe her. Every lunch break, Natsuki would position herself facing the break room's door and look to see if someone was entering every five minutes; a look would pass over her face which resembled a kicked puppy whenever someone, who was not Shizuru, entered the room. This lunch time though, Mai had had enough; "Look Natsuki," She said as Natsuki looked at the door for what must have been the fiftieth time. "You see Shizuru every day. You live with her! What's really got you worried?"

"I'm not..." Seeing the look in Mai's eyes, she gave in, "I'm just worried because I don't know this Tomoe person. At least with her previous girlfriends, she brought them to the flat sometimes and I would meet them. This one though, doesn't want to meet me."

"Shizuru is old enough to know –"

"Whether or not someone can be trusted, I know. I just can't help feeling like something's up."

"Why don't you do a background check?"

"And have Shizuru find out and never talk to me again? No thank you Mai. I'd like to keep my head intact."

"Okay, but if you look at that door one more time, I'm setting Mikoto on you."

From that day on, Natsuki sat with her back towards the door.

_**End of Flashback**_

It was coming close to nightfall so Natsuki and Chie, along with the heavy armour section of Osaka Police (with Chief Superintendant Armitage in charge) were on their way over to the warehouse district. For some reason, Natsuki couldn't shake that memory out of her head and the feeling like she had forgotten something. The more she tried to think though, the more muddled her brain became. _Maybe I forgot a tap on or didn't lock the door._

Next to her in the car, Chie was also feeling apprehensive. The acquiring of the evidence and the way this was all panning out seemed too easy. Almost as if they were all walking into a trap. Seeing the armoured truck driving in front of her, she wondered what Haruka would say if she voiced her concerns. _"If you don't use your dead, Captain Chie, we will all end up head."_ The voice of her Chief passed through her head. Shortly followed by the voice of the Mayor, "_I think you mean head and dead Haruka-chan." "Don't call me Haruka-chan in Chie's head Yukino!"_ Chie chuckled out loud, causing her to get a strange look from Doctor Kruger. She shook her head in response, "When I'm nervous, I tend to imagine random things."

"So you're nervous too?" Natsuki wasn't expecting Chie to be nervous. She wasn't aware at all about Chie's thoughts on the case's end being too simplistic.

Chie tapped her fingers on the steering wheel. "Something just doesn't feel right. I may have been reading too many Nao Zhang mystery novels lately, but when everything looks good, that's usually when everything goes horribly, horribly wrong."

Natsuki gave a frustrated groan, "If both of us are feeling this, then there obviously must be something wrong. Is that the entrance to the district?"

"Yes." Chie replied. _What Natsuki said is true,_ Chie thought, _if two professional's, trained in law and science feel something is not right, then there must be something up. _Chie read the names of the different Warehouses as she passed, "Okazaki Freight, 1-4... Marguerite Textiles, 5-6... Yuuki Mobile, 7-10..." Most of the lower numbered warehouses seemed abandoned, serving to freak her out more.

"It's like a ghost town." Commented Natsuki, "The darkness seems to accent how alone we are."

"Here we are." Chie stopped her car behind the van, switching off the engine but not leaving the car. "I guess this is our stop." She laughed nervously.

Natsuki gave a sigh, "Yes, I guess it is." Slowly, she opened the door. Turning as if she was about to say something, she shook her head instead and stepped out of the car and towards the van where Armitage was already out and prepping the heavily armoured officers.

"The feet sensors show that there are two bodies on the third floor of the building behind us." Chief Superintendant Haruka Armitage said as quietly as she could, which was a few decibels below yelling.

Feeling Chie come up next to her she asked, "Feet sensors?"

With a snort, Chie explained, "_Heat _sensors. During a raid or a hostage situation, we use them to see how many people are in the building. They're also useful to see where the hostage might be, and where the kidnapper is." She motioned towards the inside of the van and showed Natsuki the monitors connected to the heat sensing technology. At the centre of what looked like a room full of purple were two human shaped blobs of yellow, orange and red; one sitting and one standing. "Why does that picture make me feel worse and not better?"

Natsuki waited a beat before answering, "Because they're not moving."

"What do you mean?" Haruka asked, listening into their conversation.

"Try standing still for a long time," Natsuki said, facing Haruka and Chie, "without meaning to, you move or fidget. It's a natural response as your body needs to flex muscles to move blood in the veins back to the heart. They" She looked back at the monitor and pointed, "are not moving."

Chie was about to agree when Haruka interrupted, "No matter. We shall storm the bear house at midnight!" She then turned back to her officers and began placing them around the building.

Chie looked at her watch, _10:35... we don't have much time before Haruka charges. The Chief Superintendant is a smart officer, but she can be _so_ hard headed at times._ "What do you think we should do?" Looking at Natsuki in the glow of the monitors, she could see her brow deeply furrowed.

"I don't know." The Doctor replied after a while, "Reito brought us here for a reason... why would he set up this trap?"

"Maybe he wants us to all go into the building before he blows it sky high." Suggested Chie, "but what would he gain from exploding half of Osaka PD and one of his main warehouses?"

"Not much..." Natsuki became silent as information flew through her mind, "Unless it's not Reito who kidnapped Shizuru."

"I can see where you're going but walk me through it." Said Chie.

"Every piece of evidence we've gained so far points to Reito. I don't know about you, but a kidnapper would never reveal their identity unless they planned on killing their hostage. Reito's only motive for kidnapping Shizuru would be to marry her and if she dies before her parents, then he inherits nothing. These reasons make me believe that Reito has been framed." Natsuki began pacing in frustration.

"I agree with all the above, but there is just one problem," Chie said as she watched Natsuki pace between her and the van, "Who framed Roger Rabbit?"

"If I knew, Captain, I wouldn't be pacing like an animal trapped in a cage now, would I?" Was the gruff reply.

Chie choose to ignore Natsuki's sharp reply, understanding that the worry she held for Shizuru was making her even more irritable than usual. Instead she decided to view the surrounding area.

The Warehouse estate was located next to Osaka's harbour with the main import/export companies having warehouses right next to the shore. Kanzaki's happened to be one of these shore side buildings, along with Okazaki and Marguerite. Staring out into the dark waters of harbour, Chie could see the lights reflecting from the police van, the floodlight on the Kanzaki building and a light from further on. Not knowing what this light could be from, she looked at the other buildings, noticing that the orange glow from a room in warehouse 6. "Looks like Marguerite textiles don't worry about their electricity bill."

Natsuki immediately stopped her pacing, her attention solely on Chie, "What did you say?"

"There's a light on in one of the rooms. They obviously don't care about their bills." Chie Re-iterated.

"No... Who did you say the building belongs to?" Natsuki asked slowly, coming closer.

"Marguerite textiles?" Answered Chie "The name rings I bell, but I figured that Aoi must have mentioned it once or twice."

"Kami Damn it!" Yelled Natsuki as she flipped open her mobile and speed dialled a number. "Come on! Pick up!" Her pacing resumed as Chie looked on bemused. "I should have known... Fucking Tomoe!"

Chie could hear her synapses clicking as it dawned on her, "The ex-girlfriend."

Someone on the other line must have answered, "Hello, Mai? It's Kruger, are you doing graveyard? Thank Fuck! Sorry, it's just... I want you to do a background check on Tomoe Marguerite. That's M-A-R... I'll explain later." She snapped her phone shut with a sigh, "I should explain something Chie. Shizuru did not just dump Marguerite because of her possessiveness, but also because of the fetishes she forced Shiz to partake in."

"Kinky." Chie remarked, scrunching her nose in distaste.

"Not so much kink as stink." Natsuki replied, "recently, there has been an increase in people wanting to relive their younger days or nurture others. They would do this by going to clubs to meet like minded people, like a normal bondage club, but instead of their being a sadist and a masochist..."

"There would be a diaper wearer and a diaper changer." Finished Chie.

"Exactly. This of course is all legal; no sexual acts take place at these clubs." Continued Natsuki, "Heck, most of the people there go for comfort rather than sexual release. Marguerite on the other hand liked it when it got sexual."

"I see." Chie let it all sink in. "I bet you've been dying to have her background checked."

"Yes, I did. At the time though, I respected Shizuru's privacy." Natsuki gave a laugh laced with irony, "I was just about to hit the search button when Shizuru announced that the relationship was over. After that, I didn't see any point in revealing the women's past." When her phone buzzed, she flipped it open before it could beep, "Kruger. Uh-huh... okay." She shook her head in disbelief, "I promise I'll tell you Mai, as soon as I'm back home with Shizuru. Thank you."

"Well?"

"She was released from Kansai Institute for the Mentally Challenged seven years ago, labelled schizophrenic, bi-polar on remand, which means that when she left, it was under control, but it could come back at any time if not cared for. Her father's company filed for bankruptcy two years ago but still has the deeds for warehouse six in the Osaka industrial estate."

Chie immediately went into the van, picking up some equipment before returning to Natsuki. She lifted the lapel of Natsuki's trench coat, "That's a microphone which is connected to this earpiece," She placed said earpiece onto her own ear. "This," She lifted a handgun, "Is a spare, police issue Glock. I'm giving you it for emergency only." She gave Natsuki a pointed look.

"Yes ma'am." Natsuki agreed, just happy that they were going to do something useful.

"I gave you the microphone because I have a feeling the reason this building was set up was to send all the police in the wrong direction. She must have known that you would eventually figure it all out and wanted you to rush into the action without backup. What she didn't plan on happening was _me_." Chie gave Natsuki a smile as she began walking to warehouse 6.

Natsuki followed Chie to the main gate of the building. Placing her ear to the door, she strained to hear any sounds coming from within. Chie confirmed with a nod that she too, had not heard anything. Together, they rolled the sliding door open and peered into the darkness. The glow of a light could be seen illuminating a set of stairs up to the second floor. Walking in to the warehouse, Chie nodded her head to those stairs, telling Natsuki to make her way up, whilst she stayed on the first floor, out of sight from anyone who might be upstairs.

As Natsuki climbed up, she could see that the whole floor was empty apart from a couple of rusting machines piled up in one corner and a chair placed about five metres away from the stairwell. Sitting on that chair was, "Shizuru!" Hearing her name being called, Shizuru looked up from the floor.

"Natsuki." Her hands were tied to behind the chair back, her feet tied around the legs but her mouth was not gagged.

"Ah! So nice of you to finally join us, Doctor!" Said a voice from behind Natsuki. Pulling the glock out from her jacket pocket, she spun round to face the voice. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Doctor. You see this device in my hand?" Natsuki gave a nod, "You shot me and I might just accidentally press this button sending the great Chief and her Captain sky high. Put the gun down."

Natsuki did as she was told, placing the gun on the ground and kicking it away, near the stairwell. "What do you want, Marguerite?" She followed Tomoe as she moved from her previous place to where Shizuru was currently sitting.

"Isn't it obvious Nat-chan? I want Shizuru to myself and for you to leave us alone." She gave a girlish laugh, as if she had just announced a shocking rumour.

"If I remember correctly, Shizuru dumped you through no fault of my own." Natsuki growled, "and don't call me that."

"Oh you say that, but we both know that she loves you far more than she loves me. Don't you Ru?" Tomoe asked, running her fingers through Shizuru's hair.

"Don't touch her!" Natsuki yelled. She felt powerless over what to do next.

"What? Are you afraid I'm going to hurt her?" She gave another laugh, "The irony of that is you've hurt her a lot more than I ever will, Nat-chan."

"I told you to stop calling me that!" _Maybe if I keep her talking and somehow manoeuvre her back towards the stairwell then signal to Chie... this has doomed to fail written all over it._

"I love how you pick up on me calling you by your first name but hardly bat an eye at what I've insinuated. That is precisely what I was talking about, isn't it Shizuru, my love?"

"How dare you talk to her!"

"It would be wise of you to remember who's in charge here, Natsuki." Tomoe warned, her grey eyes flashing before they returned to their usual glee filled state. "Until I decide when I am bored with you, I think I shall take this time to tell you the ins and outs of my plan, as I am sure some of the pieces have you confused."

"What makes you so sure I wish to spend my last few moments listening to the crazed monologue of a schizophrenic?" Natsuki replied, not bothering to look anywhere but at Shizuru.

"So you finally looked me up, Nat-chan?" A growl was her only response. "Anyway, moving on. As you know, Natsuki, a year ago last month, Shizuru politely told me, "I can't be with you any more Tomoe-san, I don't see this relationship going anywhere." I of course knew immediately that what she really saying was, "I don't love you as much as I love Doctor Natsuki Kruger." This upset me deeply and in a fit of depression, I began using LSD again, which I guess from a medical stand point, triggered my schizophrenia." Noticing the Doctor's preoccupation, she addressed her with," Don't you think so Nat-chan?"

Still not taking her eyes off of Shizuru, Natsuki replied, "It has been known to happen."

Tomoe hummed in agreement, peeved at Natsuki's refusal to look at her. "For a month, I revelled in the plans my voices were whispering to me, one more devious than the other; until one particular voice, Alyssa-chan, came up with something brilliant. This little birdie reminded me of the failed marriage between the Kanzaki and Fujino that my father had mentioned in passing all those years ago. She told me that a sister's jealousy and a man's need to get whatever he wants would be the perfect ruse to cover up my own kidnap. The only problem was you. I knew that you'd go running around like a lost dog trying to find its owner, and I also knew that's you'd eventually find out what really happened." Fed up with Natsuki's lack of interest, Tomoe stood in front of Shizuru, blocking their eye contact. "So," She continued, "I decided to make things easy for you. I sent left the first letter, knowing that you'd know it was addressed to you. I sent the second letter to throw you off a little, making you think it was a relative misunderstanding the haiku. Knowing that one of Shizuru's vases was hand made by her sister only made my plan easier; I found a particularly prominent fingerprint and sprayed it with liquid latex. When it had dried, I carefully pealed it off and lightly covered it with jojoba oil. Did you know, Doctor, that jojoba oil is closely related to human skin oil? Of course you do, you wrote a paper on it." The irony was not lost on Natsuki, "Alakazam! Instant fingerprint maker. Of course, the incriminating fingerprint would not appease the Judge, who you would need a court order from if you wanted to interrogate Anh Lu. A witness was needed. This was a little tricky for me to do, but I decided, if I could kidnap full grown, healthy women, I can quite easily murder and impersonate an old lady."

Now this really shocked Natsuki. "You did what?"

"Slow aren't we, Nat-chan? After I had bundled an unconscious Shizuru into the back of a delivery van, with all her belongings (disguised as a delivery women of course), I was walking back to her flat when I saw Ms. Chen. I struck up an easy conversation with her, trying to learn her mannerisms. This was about to become easier for me, as she invited me in for a cup of tea. I agreed to do so, but first, I just had to clean Shizuru's apartment. It had to be spotless; I would only allow the great Doctor Kruger to collect any evidence from me."

Natsuki shifted uncomfortably under Tomoe's glare, "After I was satisfied with the room, I went back to Ms. Chen's where I was offered tea and a slice of cake. I was still pondering over how I would handle this; should I just tie her up? What if the police decide to search the flat? It wasn't until I saw the flash of the knife she was using to cut the cake, that I decided to kill the poor bitch. I still had the problem of where to hide the body, but as I noticed how hungry her cats were..." Natsuki's stomach rolled, "I knew her body would be gone by the time you got to Osaka and all I had to do was dispose of the bones using one of the vats of industrial acid on the ground floor of this very Warehouse. Her clothes, thank Kami, fit me perfectly. All I had to do was buy a wig from the local costume shop, cut a key under Anh Lu's name and wait for the CSI's to leave so I could plant the Kanzaki batch of Chloral Hidrate." Here, she paused to see the look on Natsuki's face, "The fact that Mr. Pickle's," she said the name in a fake old ladies voice, "had taken to me so well was the icing on the cake.

"Once you'd come and gone, I knew that despite my early victories, there was still a lot that needed to be done. Knowing I only had a few hours over you," Continued Tomoe, "as you waited for the results to come in, I knew that some things had to be done on my way over to Osaka, so I found Anh Lu's private phone number, and called her. I knew she wouldn't go out for just _anyone_, so I arranged a meeting with her in the Hyatt Regency Hotel saying I was a business journalist for the Kyoto Shimbun. You know, I nearly cried with laughter when I heard that you too were staying at that very same hotel. That morning, when you were preparing to go to the Lu residence, I had decided to leave your friend, the Captain a little present. Stealing one of the waitress uniforms they had been lying around, I easily picked her pocket, grabbing the key to her hotel room. All I had to do after that was place some chloral hidrate into Lu's glass, watch as she slowly drifted off, disguise myself, yet again as a waitress so I won't look suspicious rolling a cart around, place her body on the bed and plunge the Katana into her chest. Not forgetting, of course, to place the last clue in her big, fat mouth!"

"How did you get a Kanzaki Katana?" Natsuki asked, her curiosity taking over.

"That family had always been proud of their heritage; too proud. Yes, they came from a line of Samurai, but every one of them was a traitor to the country! Anyway, to show off their pride, they would hang a Katana in each Warehouse. It was a simple enough feat to get one of the many workers to take it by waving a case full of Yen in their face. In a couple of days time, they'll find out that it's all fake." Tomoe hummed in thought, "What next? Ah! Yes, my work was not yet done as I still had to rush back to Osaka, place heating lamps and enough C4 to demolish a building into an empty Kanzaki warehouse and wait for your slow brain to catch up with my clues." Tomoe regained her breath and took a deep bow, "Yes, I know. Brilliant!" She slowly walked over to where Natsuki had kicked the Glock behind her, and picked it up, placing the detonator onto the floor instead. "Nice gun, Nat-chan. Let me guess, did you steal it from the Captain when she wasn't looking. Bit of a bad cop that one is." She un-clicked the safety.

"No!" Screamed Shizuru, who had been quite through the whole monologue, "Please, just leave her alone. I'll do anything."

"Would you Shizuru?" Snarled Tomoe, "Would you forget to love her if I asked you to?"

"Who says I won't stop loving her, even if you kill her?" Shizuru replied with a sob, straining against the bonds that held her back.

"Well, we'll just have to see then, won't we?" As she lifted the gun and pointed it towards Natsuki, time seemed to slow.

Natsuki didn't want to spend her final seconds looking down the barrel of a gun. Instead she turned away from Tomoe, and looked straight at Shizuru. Those red eyes were brighter than usual as the tears rolled from them and down her cheeks. In those final seconds, Natsuki knew that Shizuru was all she needed.

A gun shot rang through the room.

Tomoe crumpled to the floor revealing Chie, her gun smoking.

"Alakzam, Jackass!"


	8. Epilogue: Finally Forever?

The next day, Mai and Mikoto drove straight to Osaka to find out just what was going on. Once there, they were directed from Osaka Police Department to go to the General Hospital. When they asked for Natsuki Kruger, they were told which room to go to and found her being checked up on by a nurse. No major injuries had been sustained; she was just being treated for shock. Shizuru was in another room being treated for shock, rope burn and lack of sleep. After Chie had shot Tomoe, she had immediately phoned Haruka just before they were about to enter the warehouse. Haruka then called the bomb squad and an ambulance.

Tomoe died from the gunshot almost immediately; her body shutting off just before from shock and loss of blood. "It was for the best," commented Chie, "If she went to court, she'd plea insanity. Like this, the case is closed and neither party has to suffer any longer."

Deciding to wait for the morning to come instead of sleep, the adrenaline still running through her system being a big cause of this, Natsuki, Mai and Mikoto stayed up that night talking. Now it was about ten in the morning; another half hour and both her and Shizuru would be free to go home.

"A man falls from the top of a multi-storey building. The coroner's report shows that not only did he sustain the normal fatal wounds you get from falling off a really high building; broken bones, ruptured spleen, so on... He also had a bullet in his head." Natsuki began.

"What! Post-mortem?" Mai and Natsuki loved sharing strange, forensic related stories since their days rooming together in college.

"From the looks of the entry wound, he wasn't shot before or after falling, but during, making it murder, not suicide..."

"It's those birds I tell you! Crazy Pigeons!" Cried Mikoto

"No. Not exactly." Natsuki said, patiently.

"Then it's the rabbits!"

Natsuki shook her head quickly, as if to remove what was just said, like an etch-a-sketch, "Inside the building," She continued, "a married couple where having their customary argument: Wife yells, husband yells, wife throws plates, husband pulls out a gun..."

Mai gave a gasp, "He shot the man!"

Natsuki nodded, "Because of this evidence, the husband is taken to court on the charges of accidental manslaughter and attempted murder."

"But the man was going to commit suicide, surely his case would be independent of the husband's."

"Well, the Laws an ass." Was the gruff reply, "Anywho, in court the husband pleads not guilty due to him not loading the gun. Apparently every time the couple would argue, the husband would pull out his empty shot gun, just for effect I guess. So the forensic guys start digging and find that it was the son of the couple who loaded the gun, therefore he should be taken to court for accidental manslaughter and attempted murder, with the Father/husband being charged as an accessory to murder."

"Why did he load the gun?"

Natsuki laughed, "I'm just getting to that. You see, the Son had become depressed due to his parents arguments and, knowing that his father would pull out the gun, loaded it in the hopes that his father would shot his mother and well... Yeah. The thing is, whilst waiting for this to happen, he couldn't take it anymore and decided to jump off of a building..."

"Don't tell me!"

"What?" Mikoto, bless her, was a little confused.

"The man who jumped off the building was the very son who loaded the gun. So technically, the attempted suicide which turned into accidental manslaughter turned back into suicide as it was the son's own bullet that penetrated his skull!"

"I suppose that is Murphy's Law in all its glory." Said a voice from the door.

Mikoto asked, "Energy cannot be created or destroyed, only stored or used?"

"No _Murphy's_ law: Anything that can go wrong-"

"Will go wrong." Finished Natsuki, "Hey Shizuru."

"Hello Natsuki, I see you and Mai are sharing in your field of forensic science. Maybe I should leave?"

"It's ok Shizuru, I was just leaving." Mai Said, ushering Mikoto out, "I'll see you both back in Tokyo." With a smile and a wave, she was gone.

"So, Natsuki. Ready to go home?"

* * *

"Shizuru," Natsuki whispered in reverence. Looking into those deep red pools, she thought she might drown, "It's alright now Shiz. Please, let me show you." Cupping her friend's cheek, Natsuki leaned forward slowly, her eyes closing as her lips brushed a pair far softer than her own; continuing until both pairs were pressed against each other firmly.

At first, Shizuru was stunned and unresponsive. It wasn't until she felt Natsuki nibbling on her bottom lip that with a pleasure filled moan, her eyes closed too and her lips began to match the rhythm Natsuki's were dancing.

With each passing second, Natsuki could feel the building, liquid heat in her stomach slowly trickle lower with each moan that passed from Shizuru's lips to her own. Never had she felt this _heat_ when someone kissed her. As she felt Shizuru's arms wrap around her waist, pulling their bodies together so there was no gap between them from lip to hip, she gave an appreciative, low moan; one Shizuru answered. This added more fuel to the fire burning between their lips as they pressed further and further together. To quench the fire, Natsuki moved her hand from Shizuru's cheek to the back of her head; threading her fingers into soft, brown tresses as her other arm wrapped itself around her neck. They used this added pressure to hungrily devour each other's lips.

Both needing to ease the burn in their lungs, they pulled apart with a soft pop, however their lips did not seem to agree with the separation, as they came together for a series of short, sweet kisses. Opening their eyes as one, they stared at each other, sharing joy filled smiles as Shizuru rested her forehead on Natsuki's. All Shizuru had to do was squeeze Natuki's hips, digging in her fingertips, moan "Oh! Natsuki." And Natsuki was lost. A flash of lust was seen in her green eyes, before she pressed her lips firmly onto Shizuru's, pushed the taller women lightly onto the bed, which was behind her, and laid herself lightly atop her. She pulled away from the kiss to ask, "Am I hurting you?"

"No, Suki. You're doing the complete opposite." Shizuru replied, her voice husky; eyes a dark, smouldering red. "Make love to me Natsuki."

"No," Natsuki said with a smile and a short kiss, looking at Shizuru with trust and love, "I'll only make love _with _you." She swooped down and recaptured those soft, red lips with a different passion than before; one fuelled by love.

Feeling bolder, Shizuru's tongue peeked out from her lips, asking for entrance. Natsuki eagerly opened her mouth and sucked her tongue into her mouth. Shizuru's moan was captured in Natsuki's moth, sending shivers down their spines. When Natsuki allowed Shizuru's tongue to explore her mouth, turning her head and opening her mouth wider for more access, Shizuru rolled them over so she was on top.

All the nerves in Natsuki's body were singing; it was as if she was once dead, but now the gorgeous women currently straddling her was breathing life into her body. This was the reason why, despite her thick sweater, she could feel the path of heat Shizuru's hands were leaving over her body; her right hand burning a trail of fire towards Nastuki's left breast. Nothing prepared Natsuki for the jolt of pleasure that shot straiht to her core when Shizuru's hand finally rached it's destination and gave a squeeze. She pulled away from Shizuru's mouth just long enough to growl "Sweater... off now!" before pulling her back down, this time slipping her own tongue into the brunette's mouth. She could feel Shizuru smiling into the kiss as lifted Nastuki into a sitting position and pulled the sweater off, revealing an expensive, purple bra. One of Shizuru's fine eyebrows arched, whether in question of the colour or her lack of other layers, Natsuki didn't ask. Instead, with a slight blush that enhanced the flush of arousal creeping down her neck, she whipped Shizuru's shirt over her head and pulled her back for a smouldering kiss. If she thought Shizuru's hands were heating her through the sweater, now they must have been pure fire as they danced across her bare skin.

Shizuru contemplated teasing Natsuki through her bra, but the moans and whimpers coming from the younger women were driving her insane and she longed for a taste of her skin. Popping the front clasp of the bra, Shizuru brushed the left cup away with her right hand and gave the breast a squeeze; the nipple straining against the palm of her hand. Wanting to hear the blunette's moans, she trailed kisses from her lips to Natsuki's neck, biting lightly on her pulse point when she heard "Shi... Oh... Zuru!" Moaned into her ear. Not knowing how sensitive Natsuki would be, Shizuru lightly rolled the hardening nipple until a "Harder!" was squeaked from below. She obeyed the command by pinching harder and nibbling on an ear.

After leaving a hickey on the neck of the women squirming underneath her and continuing her hands ministrations, Shizuru began to leave wet, open mouthed kisses from her neck... to her collar where she nibbled lightly on the protruding bone... before making her way to Natsuki's right breast. She removed the bra completely at this point giving her a full, unhindered view of Natsuki's pert breasts and pink nipples. She kissed the valley between those breasts, licked a circle around the areola ("Ungh... Don't tease!"), before finally sucking the nipple into her mouth with a moan. Natsuki's back arched in pleasure, "Oh! Shiz!" The Brunette discovered that for this nipple, she didn't need to do much beside flick her tongue over it quickly to have Natsuki writhe underneath her in impatience and pleasure.

Shizuru was so immersed in moving with her mouth from one breast to the other, she hadn't noticed Natsuki unclipping and discarding her bra until she found herself on her back; Natsuki's hot mouth on her right breast and her left breast being greedily squeezed. "Na... Natsuki! Ikezu!" She breathed as she wrapped her legs around Natsuki's waist.

"Kannin na, Shizuru." Replied Natsuki with a wink, before she switched breasts.

Shizuru ground her hips into Natsuki's in an attempt to relieve the tension in her core; their remaining clothes driving her crazy. With a huff, she moved her hand from their position in Natsuki's long, dark hair to the zipper of her jeans.

Natsuki, feeling her now loose jeans being pulled over her bottom, simultaneously shimmied them off and kissed her way back up to Shizuru's lips. She could feel the older women's fingers lightly scratching their way down her back, making her growl into Shizuru's mouth, then moan deeply as they went under the elastic of her matching, purple panties and gave a squeeze. Feeling daring, she slowly trailed her own hand from Shizuru's breast, down her soft stomach to the elastic of her skirt. Slipping her hand under, she immediately came into contact with soft, curly hairs, already wet with Shizuru's arousal. _She's not wearing any panties!_ "Oh Kami!" She groaned, pulling her hand out to take of the skirt completely. She was about to place her hand back on Shizuru's mound, however she was stopped from doing so as the taller girl rolled them over again, still kissing her breathlessly.

Natsuki whimpered in protest as Shizuru stopped this kiss; her thumbs hooked on each side of the panties. Opening her green eyes, she found Shizuru staring back with such love and adoration, she felt her raging heart beat skip. "Suki," She said, "I know you said we will make love together, but please, let me worship you."

Natsuki gave a smile before kissing Shizuru on the forehead, nose and lips. "Take me, Baby. I'm yours." She rasped before reclaiming those soft lips now swollen from their rough kisses; the fire once again blazing. Lifting her hips as she felt the last barrier being dragged down and off her legs, she felt Shizuru slowly lower her body atop herself; both moaning at the full body contact. Shizuru's fingertips sent electric sparks straight to Natsuki's core. _Never have I been so aroused_, she thought as she wrapped her legs around Shizuru's full hips, hooking her ankles above the small of her back. To pull Shizuru's face closer to her, Natsuki grabbed fistfuls of tousled brown hair, winding her arms around the neck of the women above her.

She then felt Shizuru move a hand between their bodies, trailing its way down the valley between her heaving breasts... over a flat, well defined stomach before cupping the mound of dark blue hair, stained darker from with her arousal. "Shiz!... Please!"

Shizuru gave her a searching look, "Only if you're-"

"Fuck me already!" Yelled Natsuki.

With a giggle that turned into a moan, Shizuru lowered two fingers into Natsuki's hot, wet lips. Locating her clit after hearing a very uncharacteristic squeak, Shizuru began to rub circles around it ("mmmm... Circles!"), flicking lightly over it every few seconds, ("Ugh! Harder!")

After being teased for so long, Natsuki finally felt one of Shizuru's finger's move lower and begin to gather the moisture from her entrance. _No way am I being teased anymore!_ "No! Two Zuru." She managed to growl. She released a groan as Shizuru slowly pushed into her with an "I love you."

"Love you too." She whispered back as the taller women began to set a slow rhythm, in and out; sometimes taking her long fingers out completely before entering swiftly.

Pretty soon, all the mattered to Natsuki were the wet sounds Shizuru's fingers made and the incoherent moans coming from both of them that reverberated around the room, as the pace slowly sped up. "Ooooh!" She moaned as she felt a thumb flick against her bundle of nerves. Digging her nails into her lover's shoulders, Natsuki panted, "Shi... Zuru... Oh! I'm close..." Her breathing became more hitched as, with a kiss to the lips, Shizuru sped the pace up even more with soft grunts of her own; flicking across her Love's cit more frequently.

She felt like Shizuru was slowly taking her higher and higher, her toes curling with the immense pleasure radiating through her body. Looking into Shizuru's eyes, she felt like she was on the ledge of a cliff, staring into the sun, waiting to just... jump... off.

"SHIZURU!" With a final flick and a thrust, Natsuki came in a flurry of lights; her inner walls contract, sending out waves of pleasure to every part of her body. Stars shot across her vision as she awoke with a jolt...

Moonlight was streaming through the gap between her curtains as Natsuki sat up in bed, sweat making her clothes stick to her, her legs tangled in the sheets. She heard a knock on the door before it opened slightly showing Shizuru on the other side, "Natsuki? Are you okay?" She asked, a look of worry creasing her brow. "You were yelling my name." Noticing her friend's flushed appearance and how she was looking around the room in confusion, Shizuru guessed that she must have had a nightmare.

"I... er..." Croaked Natsuki, unsure how to address Shizuru. The dampness of her pajama trousers was not helping her one bit. She didn't feel the older women come closer until the bed depressed and a set of arms wrapped around her. She had to fight to stifle a moan.

"It's okay Natsuki," Shizuru cooed, rubbing her back in comfort, "I'm here now and I'll never leave again."

Sighing, Natsuki melted in to her embrace, feeling sleep once again take over.

"Good, because I'm never letting you go."

* * *

A/N: There you have it, the very end of Always and Forever. I would like to thank all of you who have read my first mystery novel and thank you again if you have reviewed. I look forward to meeting you all again in Episode two!


End file.
